Cáracter de Slytherin, corazón de Gryffindor
by Eldruiwk
Summary: En proceso... falta de inspiración y en tentativas de reeditar. Disculpen las molestias que esta obra en construcción les pueda ocasionar. 18/10/2008.
1. Una oportunidad

Capitulo 1: **Una oportunidad…**

Si el silencio fuese escuchado no tendríamos por qué temerle…

Ya no había pasos decididos, ni ilusiones que alegraran su oscuro camino, ya no sabía lo que era correcto, el camino que eligió egoístamente lo llevó a perder lo que realmente le importaba, un error deshizo todo…

* * *

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, últimamente sentía como si el tiempo se hubiese parado y solo él se movía en el…

-Muy buenas tardes, señor.

-Buenas tardes.

-Que se le ofrece, ¿una copita? O un tequila.

-No gracias, esperaba saber si rentaban cuartos, aunque sea para una noche.

-Como no- el dueño de la taberna se dispuso a llevarlo a un cuarto, subiendo por unas escaleras- Espero que lo encuentre cómodo.

-Está perfecto, muchas gracias- le dijo seriamente y con una sutileza digna de su persona cerró la puerta quedándose solo entre las cuatro paredes.

Pasaron las horas y él no se movía, seguía esperando, ¿Qué?, ni él mismo sabía, solo quería dejar de olvidar y descansar pero ni siquiera sus pensamientos lo dejaban, es más lo carcomían por dentro como queriendo dejar hueco al cuerpo en donde se alojaba su alma, el problema es que ni sus pensamientos estaban claros.

De pronto, como si fuese un señal, vio desde su hombro, una pantera negra, lo estaba mirando desde un árbol enfrente de la ventana, su mirada penetrante lo puso nervioso pero hasta un animal de ese tamaño no era normal que estuviera en un lugar lleno de gente, abrió la ventana y posó sus manos en el marco de la misma, la pantera no se movió, era tal fuese una estatua. Esto le molestaba mucho y estuvo a punto de espantarla o atacarla en su defecto para que se largará pero…

-Veo que has llegado.

-¿De qué me estas hablando?- contestó disgustado, ahora, el animal hablaba, ¿Estaría soñando?

-No no estas soñando.

"Ahora esta cosa sabe legeremancia" pensó ya un poco desconfiado- Entonces, no recuerdo que alguien dijese que los animales hablaban nuestro idioma – dijo mostrando un risa despectiva.

-Es cierto pero aquí si.

-Guau ¿eso quiere decir que estoy en un lugar sagrado?- dijo en un tono burlón.

-posiblemente.

-Sabes, ya me harté de ti, por que no vas a molestar a alguien más adepto a estas situaciones, ¿quieres?

-No.

-Veo que no me hago entender.

-Es cierto, ni tú te entiendes.

-Ya basta, no dejaré que ningún animal hable así de mi- pronunció completamente enojado y de entre sus ropas negras saco algo parecido a un lápiz.

-¿Vas a echarme un maleficio?

-Eso es obvio, _sectumpsempra- _mofó pero de la varita no salió ningún hechizo, algo pasaba y eso empezaba a molestarle.

-En donde te encuentras no puedes hacer ningún daño ni a ti ni a nadie.

-Qué consolador- contestó mientras volvía meter su varita.

-Bueno vasta de charlas, vengo por ti.

-¿Cómo?

-Que vengo por ti, te he estado esperando, pero tus cavilaciones solo te hacían vagar.

-La verdad no me interesa que me hayas esperado, pierdes tú tiempo.

-¿Tu crees?, bueno pues vamonos- dijo la pantera sin darle importancia y de un salto llegó a la ventana, lo cual exalto al ojinegro, el animal empezó a rodearlo como si fuese una presa pero en un rato la pantera se detuvo y se sentó.

-Veo que varios recuerdos tuyos no están, al final se los diste.

-¿Le di a quien?- esto empezaba a confundirlo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Perdón?- dijo dejando su sarcasmo de lado.

-¿Qué como te llamas?- la pantera contestaba con una gran paciencia, simplemente esperando a que le respondiera sus sospechas.

Y en cuánto a él, cuando le llegó la pregunta a la cabeza, recordó que ni él sabía, sentía quien era, pero no sabía, solo se limito a quedarse en silencio.

-Veo que ya lo olvidaste.

-Bueno si tú sabes, no te vendría mal decírmelo.

-He venido por ti, no a responderte.

-Bien, has lo que quieras pero no me voy contigo sino me dices- el ojinegro lo dijo sin pensar, solo quería saber quien era, por que en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí, no lo recordaba, ni siquiera sabía que había hecho para sentirse miserable, pero de algo si sentía debió ser espantoso, para que el mismo remordimiento fuese su verdugo.

-Solo te diré que hiciste lo suficiente para que te den una oportunidad.

-¿Una oportunidad?

-Exacto.

-y qué hice para obtener una "oportunidad" o me dirás que no puedes decirme.

-Eres demasiado terco, lo que hiciste fue… ¿cómo decirlo? Bueno, hiciste algo bueno.

-JA, ahora me dirás que fui una buena persona, ni siquiera yo me la creo.

-En cierta manera fuiste malo pero te reivindicaste, enfrentaste tus errores y terminaste haciendo cosas que merecen mención.

-….- Esto ya no se lo esperaba, ¿hizo algo bueno? Y que fue ese algo bueno, por que no lo podía recordar.

-Si ya terminamos, vamonos-

-Solo una cosa, que oportunidad es esa de la que hablas.

-Volver a vivir.

-¿Vivir? ¿Estoy muerto?

-Exacto, ahora a caminar- la pantera lo guió a la ventana e hizo que saltara pero en vez de caer al suelo se fue hasta al fondo en una oscuridad inmensa, no podía ver nada ni a la pantera y cuando llegó a tocar piso solo escucho "Severus Snape" antes de desmayarse…

**Fin del capitulo.**

* * *

Este es mi segundo fic, ya tenía ganas de algo por el estilo, aunque he de decir que me inspire un poco de otros fics que no recuerdo (era en mi época de solo ver al aventón, es decir que conocí fanficiton como hace dos años y ni me di cuenta hasta que un año después di con ella, T-T pero extravié los fics que me gustaron, así que va por ellos).

Espero que les guste.


	2. lo que pienso yo

Espero que les este gustando el fic, porque si no lo borro (jajajajaja, no es cierto). Pero de todos modos avisen.

Como verán soy amateur en esto de subir fics y escribirlos (llevo dos semanas ¬¬) ya que solo los tenía en la cabeza, y pues ahí se quedaban.

A y gracias por las correcciones...

­­­­­­­­

* * *

Después de la batalla fue hacía la casa de los gritos, quería llevarse el cuerpo, por lo menos para una sepultura formal en algún lugar del cementerio, pero el cuerpo no estaba…

Capitulo 2: **Lo que piensan los demás, lo que pienso yo.**

Ya llevaba semanas soñando con lo mismo, y pues según los adivinos significaba que tenía temores o iba ha tener una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Y no era para tanto a expectativas suyas, pero eso lo cabreaba y bien que lo disimulaba porque nadie se daba cuenta que los comentarios hacia su sueño lo hacían dudar…

¿Qué tenía de malo soñar con una pantera negra y un abismo?, "Nada y sabes qué: me vale" pensaba, era la cuarta vez en la semana que se decía eso, pero empezaba a desquebrajarse en pedacitos su indiferencia, en ocasiones se tuvo que reafirmar de que no era cierta su muerte a temprana edad preguntándole a su madre y aún así el temor…

-Seth, te lo digo de nuevo, no les hagas caso- contestaba por enésima vez su madre mientras ponía el desayuno en la mesa.

-Claro que no les hago caso, solo quería una opinión diferente- se defendía tal cual el chico de cabellos plateado que le caían como si fuesen dos cortinas y a pesar de sus diez años se le notaba a leguas que iba a ser muy guapo.

-Entonces ¿por qué sigues con lo mismo?- dijo poniendo cara de no te creo.

-Por nada.

Y antes de que le dijese algo se atragantó el desayuno.

-Veo que hoy hace un buen día deberías irte a jugar al callejón Diagon.

-No, hoy voy a ir a la plaza, quiero un CD de Oasis y de paso ver una información al Internet.

-¿Realmente crees que te sirva todas esas cosas muggles?

-Claro, te relajan, además la recriminación hacía ellos me tiene sin cuidado.

-Esta bien, todavía no comprendo de donde heredaste la capacidad de entender los artefactos muggles… pero regresa pronto- dijo repentinamente cuando vio a su hijo poniéndose la chamarra y la mochila- recuerda que debes estar en el café, la profesora McGonagall quiere que le hagas uno de tus excelentes capuchinos.

-OK-dijo saliendo de la casa, siempre era lo mismo, cuando era enero, tiempo de frío, se le antojaba a medio mundo ir al Café "Respiro del alma" de su mamá y más cuando se dieron cuenta que a sus jóvenes 7 años tenía talento para preparar bebidas al gusto de todos, no le molestaba hacerlo siempre que podía, pero ya se había hecho tan famoso que no lo dejaban en paz, hasta su madre le tuvo que pagar un pequeña cantidad que utilizaba para ir al mundo muggle y lo peor para él es que podía "cocinar" pero no podía hacer magia, que mala suerte la suya, le habían dicho como siempre que era un squib a tal grado que se lo había creído pero Gold le decía que no era cierto, que tenía magia la cual no quería despertar por algún a razón.

Y qué pensaba él de todo, ya no lo sabía, hasta se estaba dando la idea de no ir Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, mejor aprendía a sobrevivir a lo muggle antes de sufrir en el mundo mágico.

Por fin había llegado a la plaza, muy grande por cierto, con la cual podía distraerse de sus problemas pero no le duró tanto, ahí, a un lado de la tienda de música, estaba la persona a la que menos quería ver, Harry Potter, no sabía porqué pero no lo tragaba, no era mala persona en general ni siquiera presumía de su victoria hacia el que no debe ser nombrado, aún así, desde que lo conoció siempre intentó evadirlo. De pronto para su desgracia se viró y lo vio.

-Hola, que bueno verte-dijo Harry en cuanto lo alcanzó.

-Si- contestó amablemente, debía admitirlo, lo respetaba aunque le cayese mal.

-Deduzco que vienes seguido por estos rumbos ¿No? Seth-

"No me digas" pensó sarcásticamente-Si, me encanta la música "normal".

-Jajajaja, entiendo, bueno te dejo, solo venía de paso, como Teddy cumple 20… bueno luego nos vemos, me dio gusto verte. – dijo y se fue a la salida y en una distracción desapareció.

"Presumido".

* * *

-Llegas tarde Potter.

-Perdón Kingles, perdí la noción del tiempo.- contestó Harry mientras entraba a la oficina del ministro y se sentaba.

-Bueno eso no importa, quería darte esto- le dijo entregándole unos papeles.

-Otra vez los rechazaron, cuando van a entender-dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño, estaba indignado.

-Lo sé Harry, pero si no das pruebas contundentes, no lo aceptarán aún cuando tú lo digas, entiende como son estos procesos.

-¿me dices que les de algo que no es mío?

-Solo tú sabrás, pero es la única forma.

-Si, claro- contestó y se marcho de ahí, "este si que es un pésimo día" caviló Harry sin rumbo alguno, ¿ya cuantos años llevaba con el caso?, ni lo quería recordar, debía encontrar la forma de que lo aprobarán y en estos casos mejor se lo preguntaba a Herminone.

* * *

"_Tenía tantas ganas de hablarle, era tan linda y yo la verd__ad no valía la pena, pero aún así si tan solo hubiese un acercamiento con eso, simplemente con eso, sería feliz, sería mi primera amiga, si, eso me gustaría, aunque no me cae bien su hermana y como no, es una simple muggle, pero ella, si, debería a hablarle, pero como…"_

-Seth, despierta- le llamó su madre, solo pudo contestarle con un gruñido, había soñado algo emocionante y feliz, pero se le olvido que fue- ya ve a hacer los cafés, luego si quieres te duermes.

_-_Si,si_._

Salió de la casa y a 2 metros se adentró al café, en eso era genial el que estuviera cerca, podía irse a descansar sin tener que usar chimenea o caminar, su casa no era tan grande, tenía 3 cuartos, uno de su mamá, el otro de su abuelo quien estaba de viaje y el suyo, un estudio, la cocina y la sala que daba hacia la calle. Para entrar a ella, solo tenias que subir unas escaleras por lo que la casa estaba subida un par de metros al igual que el café que estaba al lado del que se destacaba por sus ventanales que dejaban ver todo a su alrededor, además de que cuando entrabas sentías la mayor tranquilidad que se pudiese imaginar, aquello le gustaba a Seth, aunque viniera por allí el hijo de Harry Potter con sus amigos en vacaciones, James era bromista, igual que su abuelo por lo que murmuraban, le caía medio bien a excepción de las múltiples bromas que le hacían cuando el era más pequeño, a veces pensaba en mandarles maleficios pero nunca pudo.

Al final pudo terminar los capuchinos con el toque sublime de un poco de canela y suavidad al gusto de cada uno entregándoselos a McGonagall y a sus acompañantes, entre ellos la familia Potter.

-Hola Seth, ¿sabes? el 8 de enero nos vamos a la escuela y adivina que, el pobre de Al se quedó en Slytherin, jajajaja.

-Basta, dijiste que no lo ibas pregonar- dijo Albus muy abochornado de las risas de su hermano.

-A mi criterio, no hay mejor casa que la Slytherin, siempre consiguen lo que quieren y por lo menos usan los sesos- dijo Seth viendo como abría la boca James de la impresión.

-Pues, yo no lo creo así- dijo Al más para él mismo que para los demás.

-Bueno, pues lo lamento, ya estas ahí ¿no? No sé de que te quejas- dijo indiferentemente al pobre de Al, que lo escuchó como si su palabra fuese absoluta.

-Oye, no le digas eso a mi hermano.

-Pues tampoco lo consientas, deba aprender que no todo lo que le digan es cierto.

-Que quieres decir- dijo James confundido por el comentario del ojiazul.

-Pues búscalo, no esperes a que los demás te lo digan- dijo y se dio media vuelta para irse pero cuando abrió la puerta… se sintió mojado, un balde de agua fría le había caído.

-Jajajajaja, caíste-dijo James olvidándose del asunto.

-¡¡James!!- gritaron desde la mesa.

- Perdón, no pude evitarlo- se excusó y siguió riendo.

"Algún día verán" se dijo mientras se iba directo a su casa a cambiarse, ese día en lo único que creyó es que las personas pueden ser tan tontas en lo que hacen y dicen que en vez de intentar cambiarlos, mejor intentaba hacer algo por él, eso si, nunca volvería a creer en todo lo que le decían las personas.

**Fin del capitulo.**

Bueno este es el segundo capitulo, espero no los haya decepcionado, sino me aviento del primer puente que encuentre (JA, como si fuese a hacerlo), no es cierto, ni siquiera hagan caso de lo que digo, solo es para romper el hielo.

Y sí, va a ver más Snape, obvio que si, sino para que es esta historia, jajajaja.

Alguna duda, pregunta o tiro al blanco informarme, se aceptan linchamientos.


	3. Confusión

Hola, pues aquí va el siguiente capitulo.

Muchas gracias por los reviews.

* * *

Capitulo 3: **Confusiones.**

"_No podía ser peor pero aquí estoy, entre una multitud de personas y arriba de la mesa gira una mujer, me ve y pide clemencia, sus lágrimas caen, pero no hago nada ni parpadeo, una luz verde la toca y su respiración se esfuma, había muerto y el dolor…"_

Seth ya no pudo dormir en lo que quedaba la noche, la luna redonda en todo su esplendor lo miraba desde la ventana, ¿Cómo había sucedido? ¿Había matado?, quería creer que solo fue un sueño, pero y si soñaba en su futuro ¿significaba que iba a ser un psicópata asesino?

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, y sus pensamientos lo agobiaban y aunque fuese un sueño fue tan real que creyó era un cobarde.

Cuando fueron las ocho de la mañana, se levantó y se miró al espejo; "Ya déjalo para después" se dijo y su cara volvió a ser impasible, no es que fuese hipócrita pero no le gustaba que se preocuparan por él, ni mucho menos su familia, así que lo mejor era hacer como si nada, aunque al final se daba cuenta su mamá y terminaba contándole a regañadientes lo que le sucedía, por eso se había ahorrado lo que le dieron en navidad y en su décimo cumpleaños para comprarse el libro sobre _Artes oscuras especializadas en legeremancia y oclumacia, _si practicaba chance podría reprimir las emociones que el sexto sentido de las madres solo podían reconocer.

-Tengo hambre, que hay de desayunar.

-Hola, Seth- dijo su madre, siempre traía el cabello suelto dejando caer su copete con gracia sobre su cara, tenía el mismo color que su hijo además de los ojos pero según ella se parecía a su padre, en pocas palabras mitad y mitad- hay pan con mermelada y cóctel de frutas.

-Ok- contesto mientras se sentaba y agarraba un pan.

-Uff, por fin llegó el profeta- indicó su madre al ver llegar a una lechuza moteada a la sala-. A ver- dijo cuando por fin agarro el periódico-¡Oh, por Dios?

Cuando grito, al pobre se le atoró un pedazo de pan en la garganta, después del susto, se tomó agua y su madre le enseñó el profeta, ¿hubo un asesinato en la Callejón Diagon?, lo leyó de nuevo y definitivamente era cierto, habían encontrado a una mujer destazada frente al banco Gringoonst y por lo que decía no encontraban sospechosos ni pistas, ¿Una mujer?, ahora si que se horrorizó.

-Esto no se ve bien, será mejor que no salgas, Seth.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, te vas a quedar y ayudar en el café. Y no pongas esa cara.

Resignado, se subió a su habitación…

* * *

-¿Ya encontraron alguna pista?- dijo Ron ya aburrido de estar ahí, lo habían despertado temprano y todavía no se podían ir.

-No, mínimo pon más interés, Ron-contestó Harry que también estaba enfadado, de por si no tenían información y en esas condiciones les costaría más trabajo investigar, lo único que pudo hacer fue escribir el documento requerido en estas circunstancias:

--

Nombre: Ana Flitcher

Edad: 33 años.

Muerte: Destazada por varios cortes.

Sospechosos: Ninguno.

Reporte:

Fue encontrado el cuerpo aproximadamente a las 5:00hrs. En la entrada del Banco de Gringoonts.

A los alrededores no se vio nada y no se escuchó ningún ruido, según las personas que residen cerca del lugar de los hechos.

--

-Rayos, pobre niño se quedó huérfano- dijo Ron al ver algunos archivos sobre los parientes de la occisa.

-¿En serio? no me había dado cuenta-atajó Harry por el comentario impropio de su amigo.

-Ya pues, no te enojes. ¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a casa de Claus- contestó Harry.

-¿A informarle?, pero si sabes que anteriormente fue auror, no se de que te preocupas- comentó Ron como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Lo sé pero aún así…- realmente Harry no quería comentarle su verdadera razón, desde que Claus había regresado de Alemania con el pequeño Seth sentía como que debía cuidarlos-. Y bien sabes que vive a dos cuadradas del Caldero Chorreante.

* * *

-Seth, baja quiero que conozca a una persona.

Seth de mala gana bajó y para su sorpresa en la sala estaba sentado un joven de no más de dieciocho años, lo que se le hizo extraño fue su estilo de cabello, negro azabache con líneas blancas parecidas a canas, ¿Se habrá hechos rayos?, además de vestir de pantalón negro y una camisa de manga larga y cuello de tortuga, blanca, y en tiempo de calor.

-Bueno, te presento a nuestro nuevo gerente, su nombre es Leonard Davey- dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

-¿Gerente?

-Si, como vez esta creciendo el café y me agarra mucho tiempo decidí contratar a un gerente, así podré tener más tiempo para otras cosas- dijo con cara de ser la persona más feliz del universo.

-¿Y hasta ahorita me dices?

-No te pongas así, te quise comentar pero estabas "tan ocupado haciendo caso de lo que te decían los demás sobre tu sueño".

-Eso quedó en el pasado- contestó enfurruñado.

-Ya jovencito, mejor silénciate- y en cuanto dijo eso, los dos aludidos escucharon a una voz reírse.

-Fue divertido. Hola, Seth, es un gusto conocerte-contestó al cabo de tranquilizarse.

-Ajá.

-No te preocupes, es así al principio, un huraño-dijo al ver como su hijo le mostraba su cara de desconfianza

-No, está bien –dijo el joven sin poner atención a la indiferencia del niño.

-Bueno ya se conocieron, Seth si haces cafés y no estoy, ya está avisado Leonard…

-Leo, por favor, es más corto.

-Esta bien, Leo está avisado y espero que lo trates bien- dijo mirando a su hijo inquisitivamente, Seth simplemente cabeceo en forma de si-Ok, entonces hoy empezamos, Seth, te quedarás en casa, tengo que hacer unos mandados y Leo, si tienes alguna duda, puedes preguntar a Lin, la mesera o a Seth y te pediría de favor si le pegas ojo.

-Claro, también seré niñero- dijo de forma burlona pero no molesta.

-Muchas gracias. Nos vemos, hijo- y seguido le dio un beso en el cachete y se marchó.

"Otro más a la lista" pensó mientras miraba al nuevo miembro del café, en todo caso seria mejor regresar a su alcoba, ahí idearía alguna forma de escabullírsele y cuando iba a subir Leo se interpuso entre las escaleras y él.

-Oye.

-No será conveniente que subas, sé lo que vas a hacer.

-¿Y? ¿Me lo impedirás?-dijo en son de guerra.

-Si y ¿sabes?, soy más fuerte que tú-dijo el muchacho y en cuanto pudo le lanzó un hechizo al chico que lo ató a una silla.

-Oye, ¡suéltame!

-No.

-¡Voy a acusarte a las autoridades!

Cuando dijo esto el chico como que se lo pensó, no era muy bueno que fuese a parar al ministerio, así que lo soltó.

-Esta bien, ganas esta vez pero aún así tendrás que quedarte, me lo encargaron…

-Eso a mi no me importa- interrumpió Seth mientras se paraba de la silla.

-Vaya manera de hablar, Seth- dijo una voz muy conocida para Seth, era Ginny Potter quien estaba en la puerta de la casa.

Simplemente dijo un hola, sin dar razones de su pelea con Leo.

-¡Hola!, Seth, veo que ahora si te encuentro…-dijo Lily que estaba junto a su madre, este solo cabeceo.

-Tú debes ser el gerente.

-Oh, si, mucho gusto, soy Leonard Davey, puede decirme Leo- dándole la mano a Ginny.

- Ok- dijo con una sonrisa- parece que te desvelaste.- agregó al verle las ojeras.

-Ah, si, estaba remodelando y en la noche cuando me di cuenta había dejado sobre la cama un monto de tiliches.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Seth aprovechó para salir de la casa, fue directo al café y se puso atrás del mostrador.

-Oye, espérame-dijo Lily corriendo hacia donde estaba Seth- quiero que me hagas un café.

-"A la orden jefa".

-No te burles. Ándale por fis- dijo la pequeña a la par que ponía sus manos en forma de rezo.

-Ten.

-¿Tan rápido?.

-Ya sabía a lo que venías, mientras más rápido te lo haga más pronto te iras.- contestó sin ni siquiera inmutarse.

-Eres muy cruel, por esos no tienes amigos.

-Por lo menos sabré que si los tengo no será por que sea hipócrita.

Lily ya se estaba enojando por el comentario del ojiazul, lo conocía desde hace siete años pero no se acostumbraba a su manera frívola de ser.

-Con razón dicen que vas a entrar a Slytherin- comentó la niña - Ah, pero lo olvidaba no puedes hacer magia- agregó, para hacer enojar al chico.

-Tus insultos débiles no te servirán y lo sabes- dijo y acto seguido se fue a las cocinas del café dejando a Lily sola en el mostrador.

-Esta vez te pasaste.

-¿Papá?

-Lily, no debiste decirle aquello.

-Pero, pero el me dijo hipócrita- dijo conteniendo las lagrimas de los ojos.

-Lo insinuó más no lo dijo, tú fuiste más directa, ya tranquilízate- le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Y que estas haciendo aquí? Papá-dijo ya un poco más feliz.

-Ya terminé el informe y quería un café.

-Pues va as ser luego, tengan- dijo Seth saliendo de la cocina, traía una lechuza en las manos con una carta.

-A ver dámela- dijo Harry y cuando tuvo la carta la leyó.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- preguntó Ginny, quien entraba junto al nuevo gerente.

- Al se desmayó en la clases de Transformaciones- dijo preocupado Harry.

Y cuando todos se disponían a ir a Howarts una nueva lechuza llegó, la carta era de James, esta vez fue Ginny quien la leyó.

-Parece que no le pasó nada malo, que ya volvió en sí.

-De todos modos iremos en fin de semana haber como está- dijo Harry.

-Si, yo quiero ir, deberías venir Seth- dijo Lily para dejar por la paz la pelea y para su sorpresa Seth ya parecía habérsele olvidado.

-No gracias, me prohibieron salir y el niñero no deja.

-Pero si es Harry Potter, yo creo que si.

Seth simplemente le puso una cara de como si le hubiesen suprimido las navidades para luego volver a su cara de siempre, menos mal nadie se dio cuenta más que Leo.

-Pero eso va a ser en fin de semana, y sí, no sería mala idea que fueras así no tendrías que estar encerrado en la casa- comentó Harry.

Por fin se habían ido todos luego de que les hizo unos cafés a todos, pero al fin se habían ido, parecía que el mundo estaba en su contra, tal vez por lo sucedido, ¿Y si Potter pensaba que era él? ¿Y si era él?, otra vez volvían los temores y para colmo el nuevo afiliado a la franquicia familiar parecía ser la copia exacta de James, era muy responsable (más que James) pero no perdía tiempo en fastidiarlo y de tanto que lo hacía se le olvidó huir de la casa por un rato. "Aquellos que obedecen, tienen una recompensa" le dijo su mamá cuando había llegado, mientras estuvo ausente en sus compras incluyó un ejemplar de _Artes oscuras especializadas en legeremancia y oclumacia_, era como si le hubiese leído la mente pero solo optó por darle un gracias a su madre. Realmente estaba a radiar de felicidad y así pasaron los días.

* * *

"_¿Por qué no me dijeron? ¿Por qué?, esto no esta bien, no está bien,- vaya polvo que se esta levantando-, ¿Dónde está?, ¿Dónde está?, el fénix, menos mal, sube rápido, sube rápido, ahí estas, dudo mucho que estés solo, debe estar aquí… No importa,¿Me suplicas? ¿Piensas que no lo voy a hacer? Descuida no sufrirás por mucho, piensa, el te mintió, te usó, debes tener odio sino… AVADA KEDAVRA, solo te veo volar como si fueses un muñeco, así lo quisiste ¿no? Tengo que irme sino…"_

Seth se soltó a llorar, era como si le hubiesen quitado a un amigo, y fue él, él lo hizo, no cabía duda, él era un asesino.

Y la luna…

**Fin del capitulo 3**

Por fin actualicé, como estoy en periodo de exámenes no tuve tiempo de subir y escribir, pero aquí está.

Muchas gracias por sus escritos, hasta dan ganas de seguir escribir más rápido (mala suerte la escuela).

Y la respuesta del día….

SI, si soy de Morelia (no de nacimiento pero el 99 de mi vida ha estado en esta magnifica ciudad).

Nos vemos y cuidense.


	4. Aniversario, parte I

Hola aquí está el cuarto capitulo, espero les guste.

Últimamente los estoy haciendo largos, si se aburren me dicen, para acortarlos, ya saben lo de siempre, alguna critica constructiva, bienvenidas XD.

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde el primer asesinato y el segundo, un mes después del primero, fue de un hombre de 58 años, e igual, su cuerpo fue destazados por varios cortes y dejado enfrente de la tienda de varitas de Ollivanders, además, 30 días después, hubo otro asesinato de una mujer de 36 años con los mismos signos de agresión, los aurores tenían la ligera impresión de que posiblemente fuese un criatura mágica, probablemente un hombre lobo o podría ser...

Capitulo 4: **Aniversario de la Batalla de Howarts parte I.**

Mayo, a pesar de la nueva ola de incertidumbre, es el mes que más se añora en el mundo mágico, pues fue en este tiempo la definitiva caída del mago oscuro más temido de los tiempos, habían pasado dos decenas pero aún así lo recordaban y este año la fiesta iba a residir en Howarts a petición del departamento de cultura y tradiciones, siempre se festejaba la última semana de mayo pero la emoción estaba a rebozar todo el mes.

Al café "Respiro del alma", por ese mismo motivo, le encomendaron la misión de hacer un ponche de frutas que fuese lo más delicioso posible, así que les mandaron una porción de dinero para realizarlo. Seth tuvo que informarse sobre el ponche en cuestión y después de dos intentos logró darle el toque dulzón, era bueno para Seth distraerse, desde que tuvo ese sueño donde mató a un anciano y para colmo al día siguiente pusieron en el profeta el asesinato de Roger Sums, no lograba conciliar el sueño ni poner atención a lo que le decían y ya llevaba así dos meses, su madre asumió era a que no lo dejaba salir a solas de la casa.

Él mismo se consideraba un asesino, no sabía como pero sentía que él era el protagonista de los homicidios, ya ni siquiera veía el periódico ni dormía por lo mismo y se resignaba para ver cuando se lo llevaban a Azkaban, realmente sentía pánico, pero para agregar más a su estrés su madre se le ocurrió mandarlo con los Potter para irse con ellos al colegio, "¿Irse con ellos en el tren? debe ser el karma", se decía, por alguna extraña razón siempre tenía que estar con ellos y para acabarla Hugo Weasley iba a ir, siempre que se juntaban, Lily y Hugo, era catastrófico y terminaba siendo él el niñero y aún cuando hizo de todo para quedarse, su madre le dijo "no". Al final terminó haciendo su equipaje.

-¿Ya terminaste?- preguntó su madre mientras se sentaba en la cama de su hijo.

-Si-contestó malhumorado.

-No deberías de quejarte, por lo menos vas a salir de casa ¿no?, a ver si ya dejas de estar distraído y enojado.

-¿Pero con ellos?- preguntó el chico intentando disimular la súplica. No lo logró.

-Claro, prefiero que estés con ellos, son de confianza y los conozco desde antes que tú nacieras.

-Aun así...

-Ningún comentario jovencito- interrumpió la madre-. Ya me diste la receta así que no tienes por qué estar aquí, además va a hacer divertido, conocerás Howarts, ¿no te hace feliz?

-"Claro y mucho"... Ok, ok no me veas así- dijo antes de que su madre lo reprendiera con un "no me hables así".

-Bueno estate listo que no tarda en llegar Harry- "Por desgracia", pensó Seth cuando por fin su madre salió de su cuarto, realmente tenía ganas de conocer el famoso colegio aun cuando estaba exhausto así que sacó de su buró un frasquito y se lo tomó, al cabo de un rato le gritó su mamá y al bajar... oh ¡sorpresa!, también Leo iba a ir, "simplemente el infierno", considerando que Leo más James era igual a PESADILLA, era obvio el profetizar un caos en la fiesta.

Cuando estuvo listo el equipaje tanto de él como el de Leo y de despedirse de su madre, Harry se dispuso a parar al autobús Noctámbulo, ya al darle la indicación al chofer de ir a Kings Cross, tuvieron un viaje de lo más horroroso, cuando llegaron, después de intentar no devolver el desayuno, caminaron por los andenes donde Seth vio a la legión de Wesleys o sea a toda la familia.

-Por fin llegas Harry, ya viste, vamos a acaparar todo el tren- comentó Ron al contar con sus dedos la cantidad que eran-. Y aquí está el enano- dijo al ver a Seth, quien no creyó se tan chaparro.

-Siempre le dice así a todos-murmuró una voz de chica en el oído a Seth-. Así que al final te animaste a venir o ¿te obligó tu mamá?- preguntó Lily.

-Segunda opción- contestó Leo.

-No necesito que hables por mí.

Lily se rió y se fue directo con Hugo en cuanto la llamó. Por fin pasaron entre los andenes y subieron al tren, Seth le tocó un vagón junto con Leo, Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione; Lily y Hugo se fueron con sus otros primos a los vagones del fondo y los demás nunca supo como quedaron.

-Debiste irte con ellos, Seth- dijo Harry al ver al chico sentarse junto a la ventana.

-No tengo muchas ganas- le contestó sin apartar la vista de la ventana, Harry notó alivio en su cara.

-¿Qué ves?- a lo que Seth contestó con un "nada".

-Muy bien esto será divertido, volveremos a Hogwarts y no para trabajar- comentó en risas Ron como si fuese un niño, en eso llega Ginny.

-Uff, por fin pude encontrar a los chicos, son imparables- dijo con cara preocupada mientras entraba a vagón.

-¿Qué te pasa? Pareciera que te encontraste con un fantasma- le dijo Harry.

-Oh, no fue nada, cuando entré a uno de los vagones para saber donde estaban los chicos, me encontré con una persona envuelta en su capa, por un momento pensé que era un dementor.

-¿Y porqué estaba cubierto?- comentó Hermione curiosa.

- Se cubría por que tenía viruela de dragón, el mismo me lo dijo y me recomendó que mejor me saliera.

-¿Por eso estas preocupada? ¿Por que te dé a ti también?

-¡Ron!, deja de ser tan…

-Olvídalo Hermione, siempre será así.

-Bueno pues parece que ya nos vamos, mejor sentémonos- dijo Harry al notar que el tren se movía, estaba emocionado iba a ver Hogwarts, su casa y de paso platicar con le retrato de Dumbledore.

* * *

"-_Que tal quejicus, ¿sigues sin darte un baño?-. Como los odiaba, ¿Quienes se creían?, algún día pagarían y con creces lo que le hacían, que bueno que los ve con malos ojos, así tal vez tendría una oportunidad con ella pero tampoco le gusta que me incline en las artes oscuras, no importa, algún día lo entederá, lo entenderán todos y jamás..."_

Seth se había quedado dormido, quedando su cabeza en la ventana, sentía, en ese momento, que en ese tren ya había estado, aún cuando no lo sintió al principio de entrar a el.

- Leo, como que bostezas mucho. ¿No duermes bien?- Preguntó Ginny.

-Si, bueno más o menos, no descanso muy bien que digamos- dijo Leo luego de bostezar otra vez-. Quisiera preguntarle Sr. Potter, ¿como van con los asesinatos?

-No muy bien, la verdad, pero creemos que es una criatura mágica. ¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo de manera que pareciera convincente.

-Es que me interesa, si hubiese podido me hubiera gustado ser auror.

-Y por qué no pudiste, si se puede saber.

-Por problemas familiares y económicos. Tuve que estudiar en casa y nunca presenté los TIMOS y EXTASIS- dijo como si no fuera importante lo que decía.

-Pues deberías hacerlos, es importante que un mago esté bien preparado y que mejor que demostrarlo con un titulo- agregó solemnemente Hermione.

-Esta bien, lo intentaré- dijo Leo más animado-. Y volviendo al tema ¿Por qué piensa que es una criatura mágica?

-Dudo que sea eso-murmuró Seth.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Harry quién lo había escuchado.

-Nada- dijo Seth, ahora si que había metido la pata.

-Creo que si dijiste algo- dijo y miró a Seth quién le sostuvo la mirada- ¿Por qué piensas que es otra cosa?

-Por nada- ahora si que no se podría salirse de está, si Harry ponía sus cinco sentidos hacía él, significaba que lo iba a molestar hasta sacarle mínimo una información que valiera la pena, debía pensar rápido…

-Por que si hubiese sido una bestia, la gente hubiera escuchado ruidos, ya que las criaturas mágicas no se preocupan por esas cosas.

-Buen punto. ¿Y que tal si fue un hombre lobo?, pudo dejar el cuerpo ahí después de asesinar, ¿no lo crees?- le preguntó Harry, le había intrigado que el muchacho hubiese contestado rápido y en forma lógica lo mismo que el departamento pensaba.

-Posiblemente, pero si fuera eso, lo mejor hubiera sido esconder la evidencia, a menos de que…

-Sea una advertencia- terminó Hermione- Eso posiblemente sea Harry, tendré que investigarlo.

-Pero aún así no tenemos muchas pistas- dijo Harry y optó por ponerle una cara de mejor espérate y te cuento luego, al darse cuenta Hermione siguió su perorata.

Seth miró hacía la ventana y mientras los adultos discutían esa posibilidad, se escabulló fuera del compartimiento, ya se estaba volviendo experto o eso creía, pero le duró poco…

-Muy buena, Seth-dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-No es para que te alegres ¿Sabes?

-Se nota que no te gusta hablar por esa misma razón ¿Verdad?- Seth no contestó- debo tomar eso como un sí. Bueno mejor me voy a algún vagón vació, a ver si puedo dormir, nos vemos.

La verdad, Seth ni se tragó lo que pasó hace un rato, será que están lerdos en el departamento de aurores, como no se les ocurrió esa idea, tal vez estaban escondiendo algo y tuvo un pensamiento feliz, podría no ser él el asesino, ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta antes de esa posibilidad? pero aún estaban sus sueños que siempre tenía cuando asesinaban a alguien, "un momento" pensó, había un asesinato en el que no soñó y fue el tercero y mientras cavilaba el ojiazul se golpeó contra algo que sintió fue una estatua, cuando miró hacia arriba vio al encapuchado del que había hablado Ginny.

-Perdóname, no fue mi intención.

-No, yo no estaba viendo- contestó Seth a la par que se levantaba.

-Oye podría preguntarte en donde están los baños.

-Están hasta el fondo- dijo y el hombre se encaminó hacia su destino sin antes decirle gracias.

"Vaya día" se dijo así mismo y se encaminó hacía uno de los vagones vacíos, cerró bien la puerta y abrió la ventana, una pequeña pluma dorada entró en ella, la agarró y la empezó acariciar, al hacerlo un mensaje de voz salió de ella "No puedo entrar a Hogwarts, hay un hechizo escudo", ¿Gold no podía entrar? Pero si en el libro _La Historia de Howarts _no dice sobre un hechizo escudo en contra de criaturas mágicas, debía ser otra cosa y para su alegría el tren había llegado, necesitaba buscar a Gold.

­­­­­­

* * *

Minutos antes…

-Harry dime que se te ocurrió esa posibilidad- contestó enojada Hermione en cuanto vio salir a los dos chicos.

-Claro que si, solo quería probarlo- le comentó feliz Harry.

-¿Cómo? ¿Solo lo hiciste por eso? Y por qué a nosotros no nos lo comentaste- preguntó indignada.

-Lo iba a hacer, apenas hace poco pensamos esa posibilidad, pero nos dijeron que mejor lo divulgáramos hasta después del Aniversario de la batalla de Howarts.

-Está bien, pero no se supone deben decirlo a la comunidad.

-Si yo también dije eso, pero estaba vez no pudo hacer nada Kingles, la junta así lo dispuso y además se los iba a comentar hasta llegar a Hogwarts- dijo Harry cansado de esta platica sin fin.

-Ya llegamos, por favor, necesitamos que las diferentes casas tengan buenos lazos-Comentó Ginny en son de burla al ver la guerra que se había ocasionado.

Todos sacaron su equipaje y salieron del tren, lo bueno fue que ya estaban los carruajes para llevarlos al colegio, al verlos a Harry le dio nostalgia los thestral, así que los acarició y luego subió al carruaje.

Cuando llegaron al colegio, James, Fred, Al, Rose y Victoire fueron a saludar a toda su familia.

-Que bueno que llegaron, creí que no vendrían- dijo James después de abrazar a sus padres.

-Hola- dijo Al

-¿Ya no te has desmayado, hijo?-preguntó Ginny, desde que les llegó la carta, Al había tenido varios desmayos y mareos, lo cual les preocupaba.

-Mas o menos, no me dejan hacer ningún deporte o algo que implica mucho esfuerzo- dijo Al un poco abatido.

-Oigan, Lily había mandado una carta diciendo que venía seth- dijo James con cara de malicia-¿Dónde está?

-Venía con nosotros- dijo Harry volteando por todos lados-. Vaya, parece que el chico sabe desaparecerse, Leo ¿sabes a donde se fue?.

-Ni idea, tal vez quiso huir de tus hijos.

-Tal vez.

* * *

Por algo sabía que debía implicarse en la forma de vida muggle, cuando nadie veía, saltó del carruaje consiguiendo poder regresar por el camino hacía la entrada de los terrenos de Hogwarts, cuando llegó a la gran reja, llamó en susurros a Gold. De pronto, un animal de gran tamaño apareció, era mitad águila por la parte delantera y la trasera tenía forma de león, en pocas palabras era un grifo de un plumaje dorado.

-Muy bien como está eso de que no puedes entrar.

-Pues no puedo entrar.

-Es que eso es imposible, no he sabido nada sobre este tipo de hechizos- dijo Seth quién no encontraba un razón lógica para todo esto.

-Bueno lo que cabe es decir que no podré entrar, así que mejor me voy.

-¡Que¡ y me vas a dejar solo, ¡te necesito!

-¿Para qué? Puedes sobrevivir solito- dijo Gold muy confiado en su comentario.

-Dentro de 5 días va a ver…

-¿Luna llena?, vaya, pensé que no te ibas a dar cuenta.

-jajaja, que gracioso. Debemos encontrar una manera- dijo mientras veía la reja como si fuese ella la culpable de todo esto.

-Muy bien, espero ideas- dijo Gold mientras se acostaba en el pasto y en eso volvió a desaparecer.

- Tal vez en la biblioteca de la escuela.

-De donde se te ocurrió eso- preguntó Gold en tono inquisitivo.

-No sé, solo se me ocurrió, averiguaré algo pero te quedas.- dijo Seth con la esperanza de que no se fuera, Gold era su primer amigo y además había sido de su padre, pero este le atajó que no lo obedecería y a pesar de eso siempre lo había cuidado.

-Está bien, solo dos días, es tú limite- dijo-. Y no me reproches, tómalo como una prueba, entendido.

-Esta bien, dos días- repitió Seth y se fue corriendo para el colegio, mejor llegaba rápido al banquete de apertura del evento o sino tendría que explicarle a los Potter por qué no había llegado a tiempo.

Solo tenía dos días, esto era una prueba y ninguna prueba la reprobaba, así era Seth.

Y el banquete dio inicio, por fin habría diversión.

* * *

Al final había llegado, tarde pero había llegado, pisando cruces y laúdes por el camino, entró por una puerta desvencijada, la casa parecía de una época muy antigua, un buen lugar para que nadie sospechara, mala suerte que estaba cerca de aquel pueblucho muggle.

-Llegas, tarde- dijo una voz ronca y autoritaria.

-Pido disculpas, señor, tuve que enviar a Dave y darle las instrucciones debidas- dijo el hombre un poco acobardado, su complexión era robusta con cabello negro.

-Muy bien, muy bien. He visto que ha dado pocos resultados el plan- empezó a caminar por el cuarto en el que se encontraban, no era tan alto y vestía de negro, con lo cual resaltaba lo enigmático y peligroso que podría ser.

-Si, señor, el inconveniente es que son muy escurridizos, pero con los datos obtenidos tal vez demos pronto con ellos…

-Además-interrumpió- se te ocurrió la idea de asesinar por mes, muy bueno, muy bueno, los tienes un poco confundidos, sin embargo- empezó a hablar en tono decepcionante-. Ya están sospechando…

-Si señor- contestó el hombre un poco temeroso-. Pero hasta ahora han sido divagaciones.

-No ha sido como yo quisiera pero está bien, esta vez te perdono y espero mejores resultados, ¿Entendido?

-Si, señor, no lo decepcionaré.

**Fin del capitulo 4, primera parte**.


	5. Aniversario, parte II

Hola, mucho gusto a la gente que lee este fic...

Además gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado comentarios, como verán esta historia es de aventura y misterio (supuestamente) y realmente espero que les agrade la historia (aunque si quieren fingir, no hay problema ;P),ya en serio, muchas gracias y también quienes leen anónimamente .

Ahora si lo diré, todos los personajes que vean y conozcan son de J.K. Rowling, los he tomado prestados para hacer el fic (original de Eldruiwk XD), sin fin de obtener regalías, solo es para pasar el tiempo y disfrutar de lo que más nos gusta, eso si, los personajes como Claus (mamá de Seth y posiblemente Seth, por lo menos el nombre), Leo y los que salgan si son míos, jajajajaja y puedo torturarlos XD.

* * *

En el caldero chorreante...

-Y bien, ¿qué te dijo?- dijo una mujer de cabello corto, grisáceo, quien estaba sentada en una de las mesas del fondo de aquel establecimiento.

-Está decepcionado- dijo el hombre ya un poco tranquilo de haber salido sin ningún castigo por parte de su jefe.

-¿decepcionado?

-Si, ya que no damos progresos-contestó después de haberse sentado.

-¿Cree que no lo hemos hecho?, piensa que no nos hemos roto la espalda con tal de seguir sus ordenes- dijo la mujer extenuada e indignada.

-Cálmate, Luxa. Lo que debemos hacer es poner fin a esto y entregárselo, ya mandé a Dave, tal vez él consiga información de su paradero.

-y entonces, la información que tienes ¿qué?

-Es buena mi información y no te quejes. Pero quién mejor que el mismísimo jefe del departamento de Aurores que nos de los datos faltantes.

-Entiendo y para pasar a otra cosa, que tal es el jefe.-dijo Luxa muy interesada.

-No lo se, siempre tiene diferente rostro.

-¿Diferente rostro?, eso es imposible.

-Con poción multijugos, en vista de que no quiere que sepan cual es su verdadera figura, cada vez que lo veo tiene diferente aspecto facial.

-Eso es ser desconfiado, ¿No le hemos demostrado lealtad?-dijo nuevamente con voz exasperada.

-No se si confía en nosotros, pero si fuera él yo también lo haría, así es más difícil que sigan tu rastro.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo estas seguro de que él es el mismo?

-Por su carácter- dijo el hombre sin darle importancia, él sabía quién era su jefe, sin necesidad de verlo y era lo único que necesitaba para darle sus servicios-. Pero en vez de estar preguntando trivialidades, sigue en tu rol, entendido-Luxa asintió-. No tenemos tiempo, hay que hacerlo antes de que termine el festival, es la única oportunidad...

-Lo sé-interrumpió-. Todos estarán ocupados sin que se den cuenta de nada.

Capitulo 5: **Aniversario de la Batalla de Howarts, parte II**

-Buenas tardes ministro, aquí esta el informe del departamento de Aurores-dijo la secretaria en cuanto entró a la oficina a entregarles los papeles a Kingles.

-Muchas gracias, Kitty.

-¿Puedo preguntarle por que dejó a Potter irse teniendo un caso que realizar?- preguntó la chica un poco temerosa.

-En primera, por que lo necesita, trabaja demasiado y recuerda que dos de los asesinatos fueron de mujeres viudas.

La chica asintió, había olvidado que Potter no tenía parientes, así que él haber niños huérfanos, se preocupaba demasiado, no le gustaba que pasarán por lo mismo que él.

-En segunda, no puedo decirte, es muy importante que nadie sepa, espero que demuestres como siempre tu discreción-dijo el ministro viendo directamente a los ojos de la chica, ella asintió de nuevo-. Puedes marcharte, Kitty.

En cuanto se fue su secretaria, Kingles empezó a revisar los informes, ¿A quién realmente buscaban? Posiblemente a una mujer, en todo caso atacarían a cualquiera que fuese viuda pero y el hombre, solo se sabía que tenía dos familiares vivos, su hija y su nieto, su deducción fue rápida tenía la respuesta, ahí estaba la pista, se levantó de su asiento y abrió la puerta, en cuanto vio a su secretaria la mandó a que fuese por una lechuza, era importante avisar a Harry, alguien ya sabía lo que había pasado hace once años, alguien sabía sobre Fulcanelli.

* * *

Después de la ceremonia de inauguración, todos se fueron a dormir, la gente que no era estudiante fue alojada en el campo de quiddicht donde cada familia podía poner su casa de campaña, la cual consistía en parecer pequeña fuera de ella y expandirse como si fuese una casa cuando te adentrabas. La familia Potter-Weasley puso dos tiendas de campaña, una para los adultos y otra para los niños, para así estar cómodos.

Relativamente la noche pasó sin pena ni gloria, considerando que la mayoría de los Potter-Weasley tenían el complejo de merodeador. Esto no pasó desapercibido a los adultos quienes estaban acostumbrados a que hubiese un desastre, o peor, la guerra mundial cuando se juntaban, lo que no sabían es que ya la mayoría se habían vuelto cómplices junto con Leo para empezar a hacer bromas, hasta James (quien se fugó de la torre) le cayó bien el "niñero" de Seth, y todo lo estaban planeando en silencio para que sus madres no fuesen a reprenderlos, así que por lo mismo a Seth, James lo amordazó y ató para luego meterlo al closet por si se le ocurría irse a dormir con los adultos.

Pasó el tiempo y cuando terminaron de platicar e idear, cerca de las 4 de la mañana, se acordaron de Seth, así que James fue a sacarlo del ropero y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que él ya no estaba, disponiéndose todos a buscarlos, se dieron cuenta de que Seth se fue para algún lado ya que James no encontró su capa de invisibilidad.

Ya resignándose de querer ir a buscarlo al castillo en la madrugada, se esperaron a que fuera la hora del desayuno, realmente tenían hambre y de paso ver si estaba en el gran comedor el desgraciado (dicho por la boca del mismo James), lo cual no hubo problema, Seth ya estaba desayunando con Al y Rose, los únicos normales del grupo, ellos estaban sentados en una mesa pequeña ya que el gran comedor fue acomodado de tal manera que fuese parecido a un restaurante.

-Ya puedes entregarme mi capa- dijo James en cuanto se sentó al lado de Al.

-No ves que estoy comiendo- dijo Seth mientras untaba mermelada a su pan tostado.

-Mira quien lo dice, me dejaste sin poder ir a la torre, nada más falta que me reprenda Neville- dijo James haciéndose el temeroso.

-Si como no, Neville nunca castiga a nadie, es demasiado buena onda- dijo Fred al escuchar a su primo.

- A un así no debiste salir- comentó Rose-. Sabes muy bien que está prohibido.

-Y perderme el hecho de que aquí esté toda nuestra familia- dijo James-. No pensé que fueses tan frívola.

-Yo no soy frívola.

-Pueden dejar de pelearse, me duele la cabeza.

-Eso te pasa por no comer, Al- lo reprendió Rose, olvidando su perorata en contra de James.

-No tengo hambre- dijo muy deprimido moviendo la cucharilla de su sopa que apenas estaba a la mitad.

-Pues aquí el que come mucho es Seth- dijo Leo viéndolo de reojo, Seth ya llevaba 3 piezas de pollo y dos platos de crema de elote.

- Y qué tiene, ¿crees que voy a ayunar por solidaridad?

-Tú no tienes remedio-dijo Lily que se había sentado al lado de Seth-. Oigan adivinen qué.

-Ya suéltalo, Lily- dijeron al unísono James y Fred.

-Pues ustedes deberían de saberlo, es sobre los Malfoy- dijo en tono de complicidad-. Vino el abuelo de Scorpio.

-¿En serio?- dijo Fred-. Yo creí que no quería saber nada de su nieto, después de ya saben.

-¿De que se enfadó con Scorpio cuando entró a Griffindor gracias al sombrero?, parece que fueron rumores- contestó Lily-. Lo que realmente me intriga es el hecho de que haya venido, no muchos le tienen afecto.

-Pues que tiene de malo, ustedes tratan muy mal a los Malfoy.

-Rose, no deberías de defenderlo-dijo James-. A menos de que sea tu novio­- agregó en tono lujurioso.

-No es mi novio, lo que digo es que no sean prejuiciosos- dijo un poco abochornada.

-Bueno eso no importa, no creen que trama algo, ya saben lo que le hacia a mi papá ese sujeto- dijo Lily esperanzada de una aventura.

-Podría ser, aún así, recuerden nuestro plan- dijo James-. ¡Ah! y eso me recuerda, Seth, tendrás que pintarte el cabello de negro- agregó y en cuánto se lo dijo, Seth escupió su jugo de calabaza mojando a Rose, quién optó por limpiarse indignada, Seth hizo ademán de querer disculparse pero no lo dijo.

-Y por qué tendría que pintarme-contestó el ojiazul, no muy de acuerdo con la idea al igual que evadia la disculpa.

-¿Por qué será?-dijo pensativo James poniendo una de sus manos en la barbilla como cavilando-. ¡Ah! ya me acuerdo, porque a ti te queda el personaje de Severus Snape y te preguntarás para qué, bueno pues vamos a hacer una película de la batalla de Howarts y tú debes ser el director Snape, así que ándale…

-Págame.

-¿Qué?-contestaron todos al unísono, menos Al.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas sordo?, no lo voy a hacer de a gratis, así que págame-dijo Seth complaciéndose con la mirada de todos que habrían la boca como peces sin aire.

-Como puedes decir eso, no ves que es una buena forma para demostrar que Snape era bueno- dijo James indignado a lo que Seth solo movió los hombros expresando un "me vale"- .Eres un desgraciado.

-Y tú un imbecil- acto seguido alguien le golpeó la cabeza con una revista en rollada e iba a decirle algo pero al voltear quedó cara a cara con su abuelo-. A… abuelo no sabía que habías llegado.

-Eso no te salvará- dijo su abuelo, tenía el cabello castaño y corto, además, su vestimenta era elegante con lo que hacía que se viese imponente.

-Sr. Moody-dijo Lily-. Que gusto verlo, estábamos platicando.

-Si me di cuenta y no se los reprocho pero a ti que no te vuelva a escuchar diciendo sandeces, no es propio de alguien de tu clase y eso va para todos pero no puedo decirles nada aunque agradecería que no lo hicieran en mi presencia.

Todos asintieron, era bien sabido que el abuelo de Seth era un hombre de normas y educación impecables lo cual se reflejaba en su hija y nieto entonces el abuelo de Seth cuando los vio bien atentos le dijo a su nieto que en un rato fuese con él, a lo cual le contestó que en un momento iba y al irse, todos siguieron con la charla y después de varias disputas, Seth aceptó ser Snape pero con la condición de que James le prestara la capa de invisibilidad durante toda la semana quién no tuvo de otra más que dársela, por lo menos tenían asegurado al actor que daría vida a Snape en la película.

A Al le habían dicho que sería Harry Potter o sea su papá y también estaba reacio pero si era una manera de ayudar a su padre no se iba a negar, ya hacía casi un año que por fin les había comentado que el era el niño que vivió y que no se los había dicho porque no le gustaba esa fama(aunque obviamente James ya sabía), así por lo menos supo más del hombre del cual se basó su padre para ponerle su segundo nombre pero lo que no le gustó fue saber que la mayoría todavía pensaba que era fiel a Voldemort.

Mientras caminaba a la sala común de Slytherin, Al comenzó a sentir nauseas, ya se estaba cansando de eso pero esta vez fue peor que las anteriores, se le nubló la vista y ya cuando se dio cuenta de lo sucedido volvía a estar en la enfermería, al lado suyo estaba alguien que no conocía, era un joven de por los menos 25 años de cabello güero y sus ojos tenían diferente color, uno azul y el otro café.

-Veo que despertaste, me sacaste un susto-dijo el muchacho en todo de alivio.

-Perdón, no me he sentido muy bien- dijo Al y al instante apareció en la enfermería Seth con porte despreocupado.

-Vaya no sabía que estabas por aquí, ¿Otra vez te desmayaste?- Al solo asintió, a veces también a él le colmaba la indiferencia de su amigo- ¿y usted lo trajo?

-Oh, si, pasaba por donde él se desmayó- dijo amablemente y en cuanto habló el sujeto a Seth se le hizo familiar su voz.

-¿No he escuchado su voz en alguna parte?

-Yo creo que si, soy famoso- comentó el tipo-Soy Maximilian Delivery, mucho gusto- y le tendió a Seth la mano, el ojizaul se la pensó mucho pero al fin también se la dio.

-Pues la verdad no sé, pero siento que fue en otra parte.

-¿Qué? Nunca escuchas a los comentaristas-dijo Maximilian deduciendo ese "no sé".

-No, no me gusta el quiddicht.

-Ya entendimos eso, ¿Qué andas haciendo aquí, Seth?- dijo Al ya malhumorado.

-Venía a ver si me daban poción fortificante, ya que le pesó el viaje a mi abuelo.

-¿Al sr. Moody?-dijo Al sorprendido-. Pero si no se le nota.

-Obvio, no lo iba a divulgar a los cuatro vientos-dijo mientras iba a la oficina de la enfermera.

-¿Por eso fue a buscarte? ¿Cuando estabas peleando?-comentó Al mientras se ponía sus zapatos para poder irse de la enfermería.

-Exacto y también para avisarme de que mañana llega mi mamá…- al llegar a la oficina entró y después de unos minutos salió nuevamente con un frasco en la manos, pasando por ellos y encaminándose hacía la puerta.

-¿Nos vamos?- dijo Seth al voltearse para ver a Al.

-Esta bien ya voy. Muchas gracias Sr. Delivery- dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-No hay de qué, ten más cuidado para lo próxima- dijo y Al asintió-. Nos vemos, te cuidas.

-Oye, deberías de ser como él es muy amables- dijo Al mientras caminaban por los pasillos para llegar al jardín.

-No, y deja de fastidiarme con eso.

-Solo decía, que carácter- le dijo.

-Mira quién lo dice, últimamente estas cambiado.

-Y que querías, ser Slytherin fue lo peor que me pudo haber pasado- contestó con total frustración que empezó a enfadar a Seth.

-Ahí vas de mártir- le dijo Seth en cuanto doblaron a la izquierda.

-¡Yo no soy ningún mártir!- le reprocho Al ya bastante cabreado-. ¡Tú no sabes lo que se siente, que te vean como si fueses a hacer algo malo que crean que eres un tramposo!

-¿En serio?-dijo Seth mirando a Al de frente, habían parado- pues yo lo que veo es a un niño caprichoso y engreído… si, escuchaste bien, crees ser el único que siente, pues hola, te recuerdo muy bien que la vida no es de rosa y no le agradarás a todo el mundo, pero lo olvidaba, estas tan mimado que siempre quieres tener todo lo que deseas, ahora te aviso que si no te conoces a ti mismo eres un maldito cobarde y creo que esa es la razón de que estas en Slytherin.- dicho y ello, terminó Seth debajo de un montón de escombros, ya que al enojar a Al este le mandó un maleficio dejando a Seth un poco lastimado. En cuanto Al se fue se levantó y empezó a sacudirse.

-No debiste ser tan cruel- dijo Leo al llegar junto a Seth.

-Lo mismo que le dije a él te lo digo a ti- dijo Seth concluyendo que Leo vio todo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Leo un poco preocupado.

-No sé, tú dime.

Seth lo miró a los ojos y este le volteo la mirada, no le gustaba para nada la mirada penetrante del ojiazul. Dejando por la paz todo, se encaminaron hacía el jardín donde había muchos tiendas y eventos alusivos al aniversario, a Seth le llamó mucho la atención la tienditas sobre las artes oscuras y después de un rato y de comprar algunos libros, se fue la tienda de los Sortilegios Weasley donde compró una poción muy antigua de desmayo, que por la fecha etiquetada se asumía fue hecha en la época de la muerte de Dumbledore, George le sugirió no usarla ya que tanto tiempo en fermentación la volvía más poderosa y peligrosa para un persona normal, este solo le dijo que sabría como emplearla con un tono oscuro.

Y en cuanto a Al nadie lo vio hasta la hora de comer utilizando la ley del hielo en contra de Seth, quien no daba muestras de importarle y los demás primos estaban en shock ya que nunca habían visto a Al tan enojado y prefirieron dejar por la paz cualquier comentario alusivo a sus planes de diversión.

Mientras comían Seth estaba preocupado y ni por enterados los demás, llevaba un día y no encontraba el hechizo causante de que en Howarts no dejasen entrar criaturas mágicas y si seguía así tendría que preguntarle a Harry aunque se retorciera en su propio lecho de muerte, era humillante a consideración de Seth, si supiera magia podría hacer algo, no por nada en las noches se aventaba leyendo libros de magia y sobretodo de las del tipo oscuro, si pudiese encontraría en forma de conjeturas la respuesta, es más, hasta se inventaría el hechizo si fuese necesario.

Simplemente este día fue del asco tanto para Al como para Seth y para colmo Max (ya que Leo se lo acortó por lo largo) empezó a amistarse con los Potter, hasta parecían amigos del alma, y como no, si era "famoso", Seth estaba tentado de arrojarle algún instrumento punzo cortante ya que no le caía bien pero tendría que lidiar con un juicio y no tenía tiempo para esas cosas, al final, todos fueron a ver una película muggle titulada "Hombres de honor" para mostrar valores a la sociedad, obviamente no contemplaron en que Leo quemaría la cinta cuando intentó prender una vela curiosamente cerca de la susodicha cinta("eso fue a propósito" murmuró Seth y terminó obteniendo otro hechizo, el _levicorpus, _tardando horas en bajarlo, gracias a Harry en cuanto lo vio), Como no hubo repuesto todos se fueron a pasear al lago donde misteriosamente desapareció Seth y al igual que Al no lo vieron hasta la cena, con un poco de hojas pegadas a su ropa, pero nadie lo notó, excepto Max, quien se lo comentó ySeth simplemente lo ignoró olímpicamente.

* * *

Kingles tardó horas en salir de la oficina, demasiado papeleo y como no le gustaba todo a medias lo terminó a pasadas de las once de la noche, disponiéndose a irse a casa se puso su abrigo y salió de la oficina entrando al elevador que lo dejó en la recepción, mientras revisaba su portafolio (que se lo regalo Harry cuando supo que su cargo ahora si era oficial) y los pergaminos que llevaba al hombro empezó escuchar ruidos, se le hizo raro ya que a esa hora ya no había nadie, dejo de revisar y eschó atentamente los ruidos provenían de la fuente y cuando se volvió para ver, vio una figura negra parecida a la de un murciélago, así que empezó a caminar hacia él con varita en ristre y mientras se acercaba empezó a ver un poco su cara, era de color cetrino con una provinente nariz…

-Imposible, ¿Snape?-dijo el ministro.

Y en cuanto lo escuchó la figura desapareció…

**Fin del capitulo 5.**

Ahora si puedo decir que me cayó gordisimo este capitulo, los personajes no hacían lo que quería (es cierto T-T, eso a veces pasa pero cuernos), me costó trabajo plasmar la idea que tenía e intentar explicar algunas cosas, pero se salió de control, así que no tengo ni idea…

Ni si quiera me escuchen (jejejeje), pareciera más un pretexto pero no, solo quería comentar.

Bueno nos vemos, cualquier duda o sugerencia háganmela saber.

Hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	6. Aniversario, parte III

Capitulo 6: **Aniversario de la Batalla de Howarts, parte III.**

Cerca de las once de la noche, Harry se reunió en el despacho de la directora.

Estaba sentado en la misma silla de antaño en la que platicaba con Dumbledore sobre los horrocruxes con la única diferencia de que en la silla del antiguo director estaba McGonagall, quien hacia muy bien su papel de representante de la máxima escuela de toda Inglaterra, aunque el despacho tenía varios cambios, seguían ahí las pinturas de los directores y directoras que han pasado por Howarts, Harry saludó a Dumbledore.

-Veo que te va muy bien Harry- dijo el antiguo director.

-Si muy bien, pero...

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- preguntó Dumbledore, siempre con la misma mirada penetrante y a pesar de ser un retrato no le quitaba su talento para deducir en la personalidad de la gente.

-Todo, el caso...

Harry fue interrumpido, la puerta del despacho se había abierto, era el abuelo de Seth, Kai Moody, cuando entró, Harry se levantó.

-Por fin pude deshacerme de Lucius, hola Directora, Harry- los dos asintieron en son de saludo, ya no se les hacía raro su forma de ser tan parecida a su padre, Alastor-ahora si al grano.

-Me llegó esta carta del ministro-dijo Harry pasándosela a Kai, quien la leyó detenidamente.

-Ya veo- dijo después de un rato, dobló la carta y se la entregó nuevamente a Harry, a pesar de su semblante, se le veía un poco preocupado- eso quiere decir que están buscando a mi nieto.

-Parece que si, pero no han dado con él y cuando leí la carta la única razón que se me ocurrió y parece que también a Kingles es...

-...Es que no saben que mi hija nunca se casó con Fulcanelli-interrumpió Kai como si fuese lo más obvio.

-Exacto y además de que Seth nació en Alemania no tienen registros de él-dijo Harry poniendo una mano en escritorio para poder recargarse, estaba cansado.

-Así que atacaron a las viudas ¿No? y que tienen como único familiar al abuelo, muy convincente- dijo McGonagall entrando a la conversación.

-Eso quiere decir que están dentro del ministerio para tener información de las familias mágicas-dijo Dumbledore para ayudar-Bueno por lo menos sabemos a quien buscan, ahora lo que nos falta es saber quien lo esta buscando.

-Y ese es el problema no tenemos muchas pistas para por lo menos tener un sospechoso-contestó Harry.

-Pues alerta permanente-McGonagall y Harry se miraron- puede que utilicen el festival para hacer su jugada, lo mejor será avisar a Claus y entre los dos lo vigilamos- dijo Kai- mientras tanto Harry tendrás la mirada en todos y que te ayude Ron aunque se queje-Harry asintió- y creo tener un sospechoso- agregó después Kai mientras se sentaban en una de las sillas, ya no podía estar de pie.

-¿Quién?-dijo McGonagall.

-Es nuestro nuevo gerente, se ve muy preocupado por algo, además, no me inspira nada de confianza.

-Piensas que puede ser...

-Por la información de ahora, podría… aun así, si trama algo o busca algo, lo averiguaré.

-Pero será mejor mañana, tú acabas de llegar y por lo que dijo Poppy pediste una poción fortificante- dijo McGonagall pues los dos hombres realmente se veían cansados.

-Vaya, así que Seth fue por poción…

-¿Qué no le habías dicho?- preguntó Dumbledore,

-Si, pero pensé que me iba a dar de las suyas, siempre trae en la bolsita.

-Bueno, pues parece que nuestro pequeño amigo trama también algo, sino para qué guardarlas, si las necesitabas tú- dijo McGonagall ya acostumbrada a tanto alumno desobediente aunque sorprendida del comentario de Kai, sobre que su nieto sabía de pociones- será mejor acortarle varias libertades, Kai.

-Lo sé, no necesitas recordármelo- dijo Kai mientras se ponía de pie y se encaminaba a la salida- nos vemos, creo que Harry quiere platicar con ustedes a solas.

-Esta bien Kai, descansa, te necesitaremos-dijo McGonagall, este solo asintió y salió.

-Bien, de que querías hablar, Harry- dijo Dumbledore, esperando.

-Es sobre el caso de Snape, no quieren reescribir la historia sobre su lealtad hacia usted.

-Ya veo, eso quiere decir que te piden pruebas convincentes-dijo en tono despreocupado- y ¿por qué no les das lo que quieren?

-¿Por qué no son mías son de él? Y ya sé que lo grité a mil vientos cuando pelee con Voldemort, pero no quiero, de esa forma no, es como chismear la vida de una persona.

-Bueno, si así lo quieres tú, pero te recuerdo que solo le reconocen su lealtad todos aquellos que estuvieron en el gran comedor, te faltan las provincias de toda Inglaterra, deberás decidir.-dijo Dumbledore mientras se rascaba su barba, también a él le preocupa la situación.

-Lo sé, si tan solo hubieran alguien con su capacidad.

-Si, he oído que el Wizengamot no quiere que pidan tanta ayuda a los retratos, vaya y yo que pensé que los retratos eran como si fuesen enciclopedias pintadas-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Se supone que deben ayudar-interrumpió McGonagall- ¿Qué esta haciendo Kingles entonces?

-Esta haciendo lo mejor que puede pero últimamente la junta no lo deja demasiado.

-Entiendo.

-Mejor en vez de preocuparnos, vayamos de dormir, va a ser un día muy agitado-dijo Dumbledore y sus brazos se levantaron como cuando daba sus discursos cortos en el Gran comedor.

-Esta bien, nos vemos, directora, Dumbledore, que pasen buenas noches.

-Tu también y cuida a tus hijos en especial a Albus-le dijo McGonagall.

* * *

"_-Oh, vaya, vaya, tienes potencial, tímido pero valiente…_

_-Por favor déjame en Griffindor._

_-Serias bueno en esa casa pero no, tienes cualidades dignas de Salazar. Realmente tú eres valioso, tú mente y alma son diferentes a la otra, si, se nota. Por fin alguien que merece ser de ¡SLYTHERIN!- dijo el sombrero._

_Al se desilusionó demasiado, vio a su hermano en la mesa de Griffindor, tenía la cara anonada, parecía que no lo había creído, pero ya era un hecho, él estaba en la casa de la serpientes y más fue su decepción al saber que Malfoy quedó en Griffindor."_

Al nunca olvidaría ese día, al sombrero no le importó su opinión y prefirió mandarlo a la casa que ninguno de sus familiares había pisado, debía de ser la deshonra y aunque sus padres no le daban importancia a James le costó semanas volver a hablarle, ese fue un golpe duro para Al y Lily pues ella siguió como siempre hasta lo felicitó, pero Al bien sabía que tanto Lily y James se llevaban mejor entre ellos que con él y se la ingeniaban para torturarlo, se sentía terrible y a nadie le importaba, al principio cuando Seth era más niño también se molestaba de las bromas de James y no podía más que irse de donde estuviera, más que nada donde estaba su mamá, le daba por pensar que tenían algo en común pero con el tiempo Seth empezó a crecer y ponerse al tu por tu con sus hermanos y ahora le molestaba que Seth fuese indiferente a lo que dijeran los demás de él. ¿Por qué todos eran mejor que él?, les tenía envidia pero no lo quería reconocer.

Ya había amanecido así que Al se levantó de la cama, se vistió y salió de la habitación cruzando la sala común, a veces le aburría tener que subir todas las escaleras solo para llegar al jardín, cuando llegó se encaminó hacía la tienda donde se alojaban sus padres pero a quien vio dentro de la casa de campaña fue a Max sentado en la sala que tenían para poder descansar del ajetreo, estaba leyendo el periódico.

-Hola- dijo Al- ¿no sabe donde esta mi madre?

-Ah, hola Al, que tal te ha ido- dijo mientras ponía a un lado el periódico.

-¿Como supo mi nombre?

-No te espantes, eres la viva imagen de tu padre como no reconocerte- dijo Max otorgándole una sonrisa.

-Esta bien, y ¿Qué esta haciendo?-preguntó Al y también él se sentó en la sala.

-Estoy esperando a tu mamá y con eso respondo tu primera pregunta-dijo sonriendole- para decirle que fuera conmigo los comentaristas en los concursos- comentó Max y se levantó, Al lo miró y vio que se dirigía a la cocina, agarró una tetera y la puso en la lumbre-¿Quieres té?- le preguntó.

-Claro, muchas gracias- a Al le caía muy bien Max, era amable y no lo trataba mal- Disculpe como conoció a mi mamá.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo sin voltear a ver a Al, estaba sacando bolsitas de manzanilla para ponerla en dos tazas que tomó de la lacena.

-Es que cuando los vi, se hablaban bien y hasta mi papá no se molestó-dijo Al muy apenado.

-Soy mas joven que tu padre y madre, no creo que por eso se preocupe y la conocí una vez cuando fui a las oficinas del Profeta.

-Así, ella es corresponsal-dijo Al viendo lo más obvio del mundo.

-Exacto- dijo trayendo la bandeja hacia la sala- y ya había escuchado de ella así que le hablé, a veces le mando sucesos que he visto en el Qudditch. Ten.

-Gracias- Al agarró su taza.

-Podría decirte algo Al-dijo Max mientras se sentaba y tomaba un sorbo de su té, Al asintió.

-Debes cuidarte, te vez pálido.

-Lo sé pero no sirve de mucho, he intentado de todo- dijo Al frunciendo el ceño.

- Lo digo, por que todos se preocupan por ti.

-¿En serio?, no lo creo- Al se cruzó los brazos cuando dijo eso.

-No importa si no crees, pero escuché a tu madre que te duele mucho la cabeza, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te desmayaste, antes de la de ayer?

-Hace como un mes- dijo Al, recordando ese terrible suceso, estaba en pociones, pensaron todos que se había envenenado- pero… ¿puedo comentarle algo y no lo contara?- dijo Al mirando a Max.

-Claro, no te preocupes.

-Es que cuando me desmayo, creo que algo esta pasando y últimamente lo siento todo el tiempo, creo que pasará algo terrible.

-Entiendo, es bueno seguir lo presentimientos- dijo Max, Al no entendió nada de lo que dijo- quiero decir que tienes una intuición sobre algún peligro, es bueno hacer caso, puedes evitar que pase.

-Pero si ni siquiera se que es.

-Tal vez, pero tu corazón te lo dirá.

La conversación terminó ya que llegó Ginny y después de un rato en que Max le comentó sobre su propuesta y que ella aceptara se fue despidiéndose de Al con la mano.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó Ginny a su hijo.

-Si estoy bien, un poco mareado- dijo Al que volvió a sentir se un poco mal.

-¿Te tomaste tus pastillas?-Al asintió- Bueno menos mal, debes cuidarte, sé que Poppy sabrá pronto lo que te sucede.

-Si mamá- dijo Al no muy convencido- Oye mamá ¿puedo estar contigo este día?

-Claro, veo que tu hermano no deja de molestarte-dijo Ginny y después de que tomó su capa, que eso fue a lo que venía se llevó a su hijo, tal vez podrían pasear entre los escaparates un rato.

* * *

"_-Ven para acá-le dijo un hombre de porte galante que estaba sentado en una de las bancas del parque, siempre vestía de ropa obscura y la combinaba con una garbadina de verde oscuro y unos guantes blancos. Su cabello de café azabache y sus ojos negros la cautivaban._

_-Claus, ¿Por qué siempre me temes cuando estamos solos?-le dijo en un tono suculento para cualquier mujer mientras levantaba su mano para que ella se acercara._

_-No te tengo miedo…- el hombre la vio con expresión escéptica- esta bien, si un poco pero preferiría que estuviéramos con más gente- dijo Claus mirando hacía el lago._

_-Lo que pasa es que no te gustan lo cariñitos- dijo a lo cual la chica se sonrojó, con todas sus fuerzas llegó a la banca y se sentó junto al ojinegro pero no muy cerca._

_-No te voy a morder._

_-uhmm …¡ ya sé mejor vamos a tomar un café!- dijo Claus y bruscamente se levantó para irse pero él no la dejó y la jaló delicadamente, Claus cayó en las piernas del ojinegro._

_-por favor, Ful, no me hagas esto- dijo la ojiazul sonrojándose demasiado al ver de cerca el rostro de Ful._

_-¿Qué voy a hacerte?- dijo Ful acortando más la distancia, pensando que a pesar de llevar un mes, nunca se habían besado._

_-Esto, no me gusta- dijo la chica intentando encontrar una salida._

_Ful rió y se alejó de la chica, le era divertida la situación en que ponía a Claus._

_-Ful, ¿algún día me dirás tu verdadero nombre?-preguntó la chica, todavía seguía encima de él._

_-Tal vez, cuando estemos juntos-dijo mirándola a los ojos que a la vez cautivaban al ojinegro._

_-Pero si estamos juntos-dijo Claus con el ceño fruncido pero de un rato entendió lo que le dijo y empezó de nuevo a sonrojarse y queriendo safarze aunque no lo logró._

_-Eso es cierto pero todavía me temes, sabes muy bien que no te haré nada que tú no quieras- le dijo y abrió su mano para que pudiera levantarse Claus._

_-Es que no estoy acostumbrada-dijo mientras se levantaba y cuando se irguió Ful estaba de nuevo junto a ella._

_El ojinegro volvió a acerca su rostro al de ella y esta vez no se alejaron ni ella ni él._

_-Esta vez si que lo haré, Claus- y puso una mano en la barbilla de la chica y la acercó a su boca._

_Se besaron por un rato, al principio Claus se estremeció, era su primer beso y ese tipo de que cosas no le gustaban pero cuando sintió los labios de Ful, sintió un vuelco en su corazón a pesar de que le daba miedo ese hombre estaba enamora de él y realmente le encantó ese beso._

_Cuando se separaron, se miraron y Claus volvió a alejarse de él, Ful optó por reírse por la timidez de la ojiazul, siempre que estaban rodeados de personas Claus era una persona alivianada y confiada pero cuando estaban a solas, en una cita, era la más miedosa pero que se le podía hacer, Claus nunca pensó en que iba a enamorarse y por eso no sabía que hacer, estaba contradiciendo sus pensamientos de cero hombre, cero noviazgo y le costaba admitirlo, hasta Ful podía sentirse elogiado de que después de muchas huidas reconociera que gustaba de él._

_-Bueno, fue un buen progreso, ahora si, vamos por el café- dijo Ful y agarró de la mano de Claus._

_-Algún día, lo verás, seré inmune a ti y tus cariños- dijo Claus mientras los dos se perdían en el parque por un café. "_

Claus abrió sus ojos, estaban empañados de lágrimas, en mayo había muerto., el quince exactamente y ni siquiera pudo saber que iba a ser padre, y aunque estaban en finales de mes, lo recordaba aunque siempre intentaba pensar en la ironía de su hijo con respecto a este mes y al que sigue, "Están malditos estos meses, siempre que hay problemas es en esta fechas que sucede lo peor.".Le hubiera gustado que estuviera con ella, que hubieran podido criar juntos a su hijo y hasta posiblemente Seth tuviese un hermano o hermanita, pero no se pudo.

Eran las ocho de la mañana, debía levantarse para irse y preparar el ponche y de paso ir a Hosmeade, necesitaba comprar unas cosas, ahora lo importante era pensar en el presente, recordando lo mejor del pasado.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, jejeje, es como de relleno, quería poner los recuerdos de la mamá de Seth y sobre lo que siente Al, pobre chico, él solito se trauma y además para zanjar de una vez por todas lo de los asesinatos, ahora falta saber quien es el agresor, jejeje.

**Misterio 1:**

Hay algo que no he puesto de Seth(además de otras cosas) y es su apellido, si tienen propuestas digan, por que tengo uno pero es difícil de pronunciar, uno que se vean impactante.

**Misterio 2:**

¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Leo y por qué le teme a lo que le digan los demás?

Esto son los misterios que se van a resolver en los próximos capítulos, nos vemos.

Se cuidan mucho.

Y Thanks a **Lupita. Snape** por los reviews y contestarlos, jjejjeje, me haces reír mucho y eso de muajajajaja, está genial.

A **Kaixo** que también lo lee y la confundí en un capitulo, espero que ya no lo estés, sino tendré que realizar medidas drásticas al fic.

Y a todos los que pasan por aquí y se van por que no les gustó, jejejeje,XD.

Y a los que si, pongan un comentario, aunque sea un hola, por lo menos para saber que existen y no solo me lo imagino, nn.

Y por último a los que no ponen comentario pero si me ponen entre sus favoritos como **Eridias** (Intenté ver tu profile, no dice nada. T-T).

Y realmente a todo el mundo, XD.

Esto parece un discurso.

Ah, olvidé decirles, puse un momento románticon. Ñacañaca

Se cuidan, bye.


	7. Aniversario, parte IV

Hola de nuevo con otro capitulo de Carácter de Slytherin, corazón de Griffindor.

A Seth se le acaba el tiempo y no sabe cual es el hechizo…

Capitulo 7: **Aniversario de la Batalla de Howarts, parte IV**

Era temprano y Seth daba vueltas a un lado de las rejas que protegía visiblemente a sus ocupantes del colegio, traía una capa azul oscura que brillaba al compás del movimiento de sus pasos.

-Ya he buscado de todo, no hay nada-dijo un poco molesto por sus escasos logros.

-Así que te rindes- dijo Gold que no se dejaba ver, estaba invisible.

-No es que me rinda-atajó- es solo que ya no se qué hacer, deberías también ayudar.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- Seth se paró, lo miró y cabeceó con el ceño fruncido- Bueno, por lo menos sabes cuando dejar tú orgullo a un lado.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó el ojiazul poniendo los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno veamos, ¿Qué es lo que ves a un costado tuyo?- le cuestionó Gold al chico, así que obedeciendo miró a su costado, solo veía los árboles- abajo en el piso- agregó al ver que miraba para enfrente.

-Pues veo el pasto.

-¿Qué más?

Seth observó más el suelo, veía que en el pasto estaba un poco doblado, como si algo pequeño hubiese hecho un camino, aunque no recordaba que hubiese gnomos en Howarts. Le dijo a Gold que veía un camino y este le preguntó que quien creía que lo había hecho; no tenía idea así que se agachó y tentó un pedazo de la vereda, de repente se levantó de un jalón y se quedó estático.

-Eso indica que ya sabes quién fue-dijo Gold al ver la reacción del chico- así que encamínate para saber donde está su guarida-Seth se negó- ¿por qué no?

-No quiero.

-Seth, tienes que hacerlo sino no vas a saber que tipo de serpiente es- dijo Gold seriamente, sabía que le tenía fobia a las serpientes.

-No, debe de haber otra forma, además estamos buscando quien fue el que puso el hechizo, no a una serpiente que ha de estar en una cueva en el bosque-bufó el chico y se sentó en el pasto pero ya un poco alejado de la pequeña vereda hecha por la serpiente. Le iba a reprochar Gold por no querer obedecer cuando escucharon pasos que venían de lo lejos para llegar a la entrada así que Seth se escondió detrás de un árbol frondoso que estaba próxima a la cerca que dividía los terrenos del colegio de los del exterior.

-Es el ministro-dijo Seth mirando discretamente e las personas que entrababan-y… ¿mamá?-agregó cuando la vio entrar, no le confundiría jamás su cabello plateado igual al suyo.

-Hacen bonita pareja- dijo bromeando Gold.

-¡Deja! ¿Por qué vendrán juntos?- dijo Seth aunque no se le hacía raro que lo conociera si ella antes era auror.

-Tal vez se encontraron en Hosmeade.

-¿En Hosmeade? Como sabes-dijo inquisitivamente sin dejar de mirar hacía donde estaba su madre, el ministro y otras tres personas que entraron de las cuales solo reconoció a Ted.

-Estaba ahí hace un rato antes de que me dijeras ayer que nos viéramos a esta hora-dijo Gold sin darle importancia al asunto.

-Aún así son las diez, eso quiere decir que se apareció en vez de tomar el tren.

-Claro, es más rápido-dijo Gold.

-Oye y ¿te dejaste ver?-preguntó Seth burlón.

-Hasta crees, solo lo hago contigo.

-Debo sentirme alagado-dijo sarcásticamente- se ven preocupados, algo debió pasar.

-Que tal si le preguntas.

-Uy, si claro, voy y les pregunto, "¿Oigan díganme por que están preocupados? Es que los escuché y quería saber", sería pan comido. Jajaja, como me río.

-Esto no es concurso de sarcasmos, Seth- a esto el ojiazul optó por mirarlo y articular sin sonido un "¿Sarcástico yo?, pero si solo dije la verdad".

Cuando los recién llegados empezaron a alejarse, Seth se puso la capa de invisibilidad que sacó del bolsillo de la capa, sin antes recordarle Gold que hoy era el último día sino, él se iba y lo dejaba sólo, y se encaminó al paso de ellos para poder escuchar algo pero decepcionantemente solo hablaron de trivialidades que le aburrieron, al llegar a la bulla, Seth se fue por otro camino, así por lo menos no sospecharían que los estuvo siguiendo. Cuando se quitó la capa en un lugar discreto entre dos tiendas que vendían dulces vio un póster de un concurso que le llamó mucho la atención.

_Concur__so de Conocimiento._

_¿Cuánto crees que sabes? ¿Mucho?, si quieres demostrarlo, _

_inscríbete en este concurso donde les mostrarás a todos tu sabiduría._

_Único Requisito:_

_Tener una Inteligencia sin igual._

_Premio:_

_El que más le agrade al ganador._

_Lugar del concurso: Gran Comedor a las 17:00 horas._

_Se podrán inscribir ahí mismo, cerrándose la hora de registro a las 16:30 horas ._

_Buena suerte._

Seth vio simple el póster pero lo emocionó y sin pensarlo se dirigió al lugar de inscripción, si ganaba podría elegir el premio que quisiera, muy tentador para su mente enigmática, así podría lograr que lo dejarán entrar a Howarts siendo él un "squib". De repente alguien por detrás lo detuvo, se paró y giró su cabeza para mirar a quien lo paró, era un señor de edad avanzada de cabello canoso pero se dejaba ver un poco de cabello güero claro, vestía elegantemente y tenía un bastón en forma de serpiente.

-Me imagino que eres el joven Seth- dijo el hombre con una mirada fría y a la vez con un destello en sus ojos.

-Si, y ¿usted?

-Lucius Malfoy, el abuelo de Scorpio.

-He oído hablar de usted.

-Me halaga que sepas quien soy-dijo Lucius, con voz altanera- yo también he oído hablar de ti y tu habilidad en la cocina.

-Si quiere algo dígamelo, no necesita alabarme.

-Veo que al punto-dijo Lucius y se puso a un lado de Seth y le paso su mano para agarrarlo del hombro izquierdo- mejor será que caminemos.

A Seth no le agradó mucho la propuesta pero aún así se fue con él pero logró hacer que Lucius parara lo más cerca posible de las tiendas de campaña por si ocurría algo, cerca de ellos había una roca.

-Bueno, parece que no hay tanta gente por aquí, ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-¿Perdón?- dijo Seth, se le hizo extraño esa pregunta, no encajaba- por que me pregunta eso si ni lo conozco.

-¿Eso importa? Seth, somos como familia, tú tienes sangre limpia, debemos estar unidos.

-Lamento decirle que personas de su linaje son los que me abuchean.

-¿En serio?, pues verás no soy como ellos, la sangre pura está apunto de extinguirse, es necesario por eso entablar amistad con los poco.

-Yo no lo necesito, estoy bien solo- dijo Seth molesto, el tipo solo quería aprovecharse de él y solo por su sangre. Seth se recargó en la roca cruzándose de manos.

-Mira Seth, tal vez no lo entiendas pero reconozco tu potencial, ¿Tú crees realmente que eres un squib?- dijo Lucius picándole los pensamientos a Seth, aún así, él no cedió.

-No sé que trama pero no le funcionará agarrar mis debilidades- atajó Seth y se dispuso a irse pero nuevamente Lucius lo agarró del hombro-Déjeme.

-Veo que eres difícil, ten-dijo el abuelo de Scorpio, poniéndole en la mano una cadena con un dije en forma de dos espadas cruzadas- Es artefacto es muy útil- agregó Lucius mirando hacia el oscuro y frondoso bosque prohibido- Hará que hables conmigo- terminó cerrando los ojos.

-¿Y cree que lo necesito?

-Yo digo que sí, no lo desprecies, de todos modos si no quieres no lo utilices pero acéptalo como regalo-dijo el hombre y dejó a Seth parado ahí junto a la roca mirando el dije.

* * *

Leo caminaba en círculos en la casa de campaña, estaba molesto, había perdido lo más importante para él y se suponía que esta semana sería para descansar, desde que trabajaba en el café no había logrado reponerse del cansancio a pesar de que se controlaba y su mente lo fortalecía físicamente pero aún con eso llegó al límite, ya no aguantaba más y ahora estaba susceptible a cualquier cosa, había encontrado a Seth cerca de las tiendas de campañas medio ido y se le ocurrió gastarle una broma, es más ni siquiera era una broma, todavía la recordaba, pero el se lo buscó, era una manera en la que Leo se justificaba.

"_-Hola, Seth, ¿Por qué tan solito?- le dijo Leo mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente, algo instintivo le decía: ve por él._

_-Que te importa-contestó volteando a verlo, algo no estaba bien._

_-Como siempre, contestando de mala manera, como que te faltan modales ¿no lo crees? Quejoso, alguien debería enseñarte._

_-Pues tú no serás, si tienes algún problema no me fastidies a mí- le dijo Seth, realmente algo no andaba bien._

_-No me contestes de esa manera, no te creas tanto, solo eres un niño.-dijo mientras se ponía enfrente de Seth y subía su varita apuntándole exactamente en su cara._

_-No me amenaces y quita eso de mi vista- ahora si Seth se estaba espantando, nunca lo había visto tan agresivo casi siempre en estos días era más callado y amable._

_-Tú no das ordenes aún si eres el hijo de mi jefa-le atajó casi gritándole, ondeó su varita y murmuró un hechizo que hizo que Seth empezara a sentir que le faltaba el aire, Leo no hizo nada por terminar el hechizo._

_-¿Qué se siente?- le dijo agachando se un poco para estar a su altura, Seth se tiró al suelo, ya no aguantaba más- deberías dejar de decir muchas estupideces, ¿Lo sabes?, ya he tenido mucha tolerancia contigo…_

_Por fin Seth pudo respirar, alguien había gritado el contra hechizo y lo había salvado. Leo miró para donde se había escuchado la voz y vio a Max que venía casi gritando._

_-¡¿Qué te pasa? casi lo matas¡- exclamó Max._

_-Eso no te importa- dijo Leo._

_-Mejor vete, si vas a estar con esa actitud- dijo Max, Leo simplemente lo vio por un rato y se marchó"._

"Rayos" se dijo para si mismo "Leo ahora si que la regaste".Intentando no pensar salió de la tienda y en cuanto salió vio caminar hacia él, Kai.

-Acabo de enterarme-le dijo Kai de la manera más seria que pudo tener, Leo no dijo nada-qué tienes que decir.

-Nada.

-¿Nada? ¿Esa es tú mejor excusa?, te advierto si vuelves a lastimar a alguien de mi familia, te las verás conmigo, ¿Entendido?

-Creo.

-Como que crees, ¿Eres idiota? Estás despedido- le dijo Kai y se fue hecha la furia, "ni siquiera pudo decir perdón, que tipo" pensó Kai.

* * *

Una hora antes…

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó mientras ayudaba a Seth a levantarse, este solo asintió-será mejor que te quites tu capa, para respirar mejor.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo por aquí?-preguntó rápidamente Seth, haciendo caso de la sugerencia de Max.

-Olvidé una cosa en la tienda, pero eso no importa, lo importante es que tú estés bien- le dijo con su sonrisa de siempre- mejor vamonos, llegó tu madre y creo que querrá verte.

Se encaminaron hacía donde estaba el barullo, sin antes dejar Seth su capa en la casa de campaña, en todo el trayecto Seth intentó no hablar con Max pero este se empeñaba a sacarle platica y después de un rato para alegría de Seth encontraron a su mamá y a su abuelo y a los menos deseados, dijo Seth, lo cual hizo que lo regañara su mamá, a Harry Potter, Ginny Potter, Lily, Al, quien volvió a sentirse mal, James, Ted, abrazando a su novia, por fin oficial, Ron Weasley, Hermione Weasley, Hugo,Rose, Percy Weasley, Audrey Weasley, Molly, Lucy, la abuela Molly, el abuelo Artur, , Bill Weasley , Fleur Weasley, Dominique, Louis, Victorie, abrazando a su novio, George Weasley, Angelina Weasley, Fred, Roxanne, Charlie Weasley y Andrómeda Tonks, si, una familia enorme y feliz.

Después de todas las presentaciones, a su abuelo se le ocurrió preguntar por qué andábamos junto, así que Max les platicó lo que había hecho Leo y dicho y hecho su abuelo se fue, seguramente a reclamarle, ni siquiera le pidieron una explicación por parte de él así que se enfurruñó.

-Qué bueno que estaba por ahí Max, deberías de agradecerle-le dijo Al en tono serio y frío.

-Si quieres hazlo tú, ya que son tan buenos amigos- le contestó Seth con indiferencia lo cual hizo que se enojará Al nuevamente con él.

-Yo digo que deberías hacerlo-dijo Lily- sino fuera por él hubieras muerto, hasta hace pensar que él es el asesino.

-Mejor cállate Lily, ahorita no estoy de humor para canturreos- dijo Seth, Lily también se enojó y le volteó la cara.

-Seth deja de hablarle mal a la gente, en vez de estar feliz estas enojado-le increpó su madre.

-Esta bien-dijo Seth y en eso se acordó del concurso-debo irme.

-¿Qué? Apenas llego y ya te vas- dijo Claus a su hijo.

-Es que tengo que hacer algo-dijo y al ver la cara de su madre agregó:- voy a inscribirme en un concurso.

-¡¿En serio?!-dijeron todos los júnior, no podía creer que entrará a un concurso.

-Pues que le regalan al ganador que haga que te metas-preguntó James sorprendido.

-Que…-iba a decir "que te importa" cuando se acordó de lo que le dijo su madre- Claro, te lo puedo decir pero sería mas emocionante si esa información la obtuvieras o si bien entrando al concurso y ganarlo o leyendo la convocatoria- les dijo en un tono amable, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo haciendo que todos los pequeños, o sea, entiéndase los no adultos, se horrorizaran.

-Guau, deberías ser actor-dijo Fred-das miedo.

-Dilo a tu manera, quieres, no quiero volverte a escuchar hipócritamente- dijo James conmocionado.

-Bueno, parece que aprendieron, quise decir que si tienes tantas ganas de saberlo velo con tus ojos, en vez de andar preguntándome-dijo Seth satisfecho, él sabía como engañar pero nunca lo hacía con ellos.

-Y bien cual es el concurso en el que te vas a inscribir-preguntó Claus.

-Al de conocimiento, los demás son con magia así que no puedo en esos.

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé-dijo Rose- no, tu no debes meterte en ese concurso.

-¿Por qué no?, tengo derecho-dijo Seth poniendo las manos en jarra.

-Por que yo voy a entrar- dijo Rose preocupada, sus sueños se destrozaron por completo.

-¿Y cual es el problema?-preguntó Hermione a su hija-si eres muy inteligente y la mejor de tu clase.

-Mamá este niño se avienta más libros que yo.

-Por lo menos yo no soy ñoño-murmuró Seth siendo escuchado únicamente por James y Lily que intercambiaron miradas cómplices, realmente estaban de acuerdo con Seth, él no parecía tan ñoño como Rose.

-Eso es cierto, Seth-le preguntó Hermione, era raro que un chico leyera y más a Seth que jamás lo veía leyendo.

-No lo sé.

-Como que no lo sabes-dijo Rose enojada- antes de entrar a Howarts si tenía un duda tú me la respondías mucho antes de que pudiera leer yo el libro- dijo recordando cuando iba a la biblioteca mágica pública que había sido inaugurada hace cinco años en Godric´s Hollow.

-Solo te decía en que página era, no te di la información, además como murmurabas mucho era mejor decirte para que no hablaras, me desconcentrabas-le contestó Seth intentado no ser tan brusco, como no le reprendieron los adultos, pudo respirar más tranquilamente y Rose simplemente se ruborizó.

En cambio los adultos se le quedaron viendo a Claus, simplemente su hijo era un estuche de monería, y en cambio Claus miró que venía para acá Scorpio.

-Hola chicos- dijo, todos voltearon, James primero volteó los ojos antes de verlo y Seth se sobre saltó y volteó era igualito a su abuelo-bueno no me miren así, solo venía a saludar ¿eso es pecado?

-No claro que no, es solo que no te requerimos, Scorpio-dijo James moviendo su mano de un lado para otro.

-Veo que todavía no me tragas-dijo Scorpio un tono un poco altanero subiendo su barbilla.

-Qué es lo que quieres- dijo Fred.

-Acabo de decirlo- dijo Scorpio, se volteó y se fue, no iba a dejar que lo insultaran pero su enojo se paso cuando le gritó su madre venía casi corriendo, le dijo algo en el oído y se fueron juntos.

-Que gente-dijo James.

-Basta, ustedes siempre lo molestan son tan mal educados-atajó Rose.

-Tú no hiciste nada, así que también eres culpable-le contestó James a su prima.

-¿Por qué tendrías que defender a un Malfoy?- dijo una voz que estremeció a los chicos, la habían regado, Ron estaba hecho una furia.

-Nada, papá.

-Como que nada, te lo había advertido el no es confiable y no me reproches, no me interesa que haya entrado a Griffindor, sigue siendo un Malfoy, ellos no valen la pena.

-Basta, Ron. Ella pueda amistarse con quien quiera-le recriminó Hermione- aunque a mi también se me hace raro que se lleven bien, ¿No es arrogante? Hija.

-Si mamá, es arrogante pero se parece más a la arrogancia de Sirius de hecho es parecido al padrino de mi tío, Sirius.

-¿En serio?-dijo Hermione mirando a Harry que también la miró.

-Si, se parece, de lo que nos ha hablado mi tío de él. Siempre se la pasa pregunte y pregunte a los maestros y confundiéndolos.

-y ¿también hace bromas?- preguntó Harry.

-Si, pero solo con sus amigos, nunca molestan a los demás, como James. Al principio me llevaba mal, pero es buena persona.

-Pues no me interesa…-dijo Ron e iba a sermonear más pero a la vista de Rose, Seth salvó la situación.

-Usted tiene toda la razón-todos se le quedaron viendo- pero le está dando mucha importancia a alguien que no la merece.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir, que si no valen nada entonces ni si quiera los nombraría, pues hasta el sentimiento de odio es síntoma de importancia.

Ron ya no supo que decir y optó por cambiar la conversación.

-Realmente lo callaste-dijo James en voz baja.

-Ustedes me cansan, hablan de puras tonterías.

-Aún así, es la primera vez que veo que te involucras en una conversación.

-Pues será la última-dijo Seth y despidiéndose de su madre se fue, ahora quería un poco de privacidad e ir también a inscribirse.

* * *

Al también se había ido, puso de excusa que tenía que ir a la enfermería, su madre quería acompañarlo pero dijo que podía sólo.

Ya había llegado, como siempre el baño de chicas del segundo piso estaba inundado de agua; sin importarle entró, mirando hacía la puerta para ver que nadie pasara, viendo que no, fue hacia los lava manos y encontró en uno de ellos un frasco vació la etiqueta decía _poción M_ las demás letras estaban borradas por el efecto del agua.

-Myrtle, hola Myrtle-dijo cuando la vio-sabes quien estuvo en este baño.

-Hola, Al, no he visto a nadie ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo mientras se acercaba a Al y ponía su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-Porque encontré este frasco y recuerdo muy bien que no fui yo.

-Bueno, pues no se, andaba paseando por los ductos de agua, crees que me la voy a pasar todo el día aquí haciendo de tu guardián, pues no-dijo Myrtle y se fue llorando, Al solo giró los ojos era lo mismo de siempre.

Olvidando lo de frasco, dejándolo a un lado del lavamanos, se agachó, miro el grifo en forma de serpiente y empezó a sisear, "_ábrete_" dijo y el grifo se abrió, saltó por el y bajo en el tobogán, cuando llegó al suelo, empezó a caminar, ya no estaba bloqueado el camino, de eso se encargó Al, con mucho trabajo pero consiguió despejarlo, cuando llegó donde estaba la cámara secreta, donde también seguía el esqueleto del basilisco, vencido años antes por su padre, notó algo raro, alguien había estado ahí ¿Pero quién?, solo pueden entrar los que saben pársel y hasta ahora nada más sabía que él era el único que hablaba la lengua de las serpientes, ni siquiera su padre, pues él había perdido la habilidad cuando venció a Voldemort, y a nadie le había contado que él podía, así que debía ser alguien externo de la escuela.

Recorrió el lugar, siempre iba a ahí cuando estaba deprimido, desde que se le ocurrió venir a buscar la entrada, desde que supo que podía hablar pársel, era su santuario y lo relajaba, aunque todavía le entraba la duda de quien había estado ahí. Estuvo caminando un bueno rato y tomó la siesta ahí ya luego iría comer.

**Fin del capitulo 7.**

Hola, este capitulo quedó largísimo, espero que les haya gustado.

Esta vez pudimos ver a Seth-Sev ganando una discusión, XD y ya había intentado poner la fobia del chico pero no encontraba el momento, jajaja, mala suerte que no entendió lo que le quiso decir Gold, era una pista, haber si después lo entiende.

Siguiente capitulo el concurso de conocimiento y un problemón que tendrán nuestros jóvenes heroes,XD.

Nos vemos chicas y chicos.

Se cuidan, y que les vaya bien en los exámenes.


	8. Concursos en el Aniversario

Cuando por fin llegaron a la tienda de campaña, Scorpio entró junto con su madre, el lugar era bastante elegante digna de la clase alta, ella se fue a la sala para descansar mientras veía a su hijo ir directo al cuarto donde estaba su abuelo, quien tocó e ingresó a la habitación.

-Para que me quieres, abuelo-le dijo Scorpio.

-¿Cómo te fue con los Potter y los Weasley?-preguntó Lucius mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Lo mismo de siempre.

-¿Y?

-Hice lo que querías, ¿No?, no sé por que te llama la atención ese niño-le dijo Scorpio molesto.

-Tú no lo entenderías.

-Claro no lo entendería-dijo su nieto despectivamente- no sé por qué sigues con esa actitud, abuelo, ni parecieras de mi familia.

-No me hables así, tú traicionaste tu linaje- dijo Lucius y se levantó para encarar a su nieto rebelde.

-Yo no traicioné a nadie, soy el mismo de siempre, que tú no quieras verlo no es mi problema.-le contestó Scorpio cruzándose de manos, era lo mismo de siempre, si sus padres hubieran hecho lo mismo que su abuelo, él ya se habría ido de la mansión Malfoy hace mucho tiempo-por lo menos lo entendió mi padre.

-Si él no fuera tan flexible ya te hubiera puesto en tu lugar.

-¡Él me apoya!-bufó el chico, se dio media vuelta para salir del cuarto y cuando estuvo en el marco sin voltear le dijo: No estuve mucho tiempo pero de lo poco que vi y escuché, siempre lo molestan y no parece ser tan solitario- y se marchó, jamás tendrían una conversación extensa.

El abuelo solo suspiro…

Capitulo 8: **Concursos en el aniversario.**

Por fin los adultos se habían quedado a solas, en el mismo lugar, los niños si que eran muy absorbentes pero valía la pena tenerlos y criarlos aun cuando algunos eran increíblemente exasperantes.

-¿Ya te desocupaste, Kingles?- preguntó Harry al verlo llegar ya que se había tenido que ir pues lo solicitaban los organizadores.

-Si, pero más importante es lo que te tengo que decir- dijo y Harry al ver su cara de gran seriedad murmuró el conjuro _muffiato_ para que solo ellos supieran de la conversación entre tanto el barullo seguía entre los escaparates.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó Ginny mientras se estrechaba junto a Harry.

-¿Realmente viste morir a Snape?- preguntó Kingles a Harry.

-Claro, Ron y Hermione tan bien vieron cuando fue mordido por Nagini-dijo Harry con seguridad- pero ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Ayer en la noche lo vi-terminó diciendo el ministro, todos se quedaron en silencio por un rato.

-Eso es imposible.

-Tal vez aun así tú dijiste que cuando fuiste a la casa de los gritos, no estaba su cuerpo, pienso que consiguió sobrevivir o engañarte cuando lo viste "morir".

-No, no lo creo y si fuese cierto el no es malo, y lo sabes-dijo Harry en un todo disgustado, ahora no quería que nadie desconfiara de Snape, solo por que podría estar vivo.

-Este si me disculpan-dijo Max, que se había quedado con ellos, puso su mano en su cabeza como pidiendo perdón- no se mucho sobre eso pero ¿no sería un inferi o alguien que se disfrazó de él con la poción multijugos?

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Kingles, que no ubicaba al muchacho.

-Ah, mi nombre es Maximilian Delivery, puede decirme Max-dijo el aludido estrechándole la mano a Kingles.

-¿El comentarista?- Max asintió.

-Es de confianza-dijo Harry dándole una sonrisa a Max, realmente confiaba en él y más por que Ginny lo conocía desde antes.

-Ah bueno, ¿y como se te ocurre pensar en la poción multijugo si el esta muerto?

-Pues lo cabellos con el tiempo no se vuelven polvo ni se lo comen los insectos, así puede que lo utilicen para eso.

-Es posible-continuo Harry- recordemos que buscamos un asesino y no hemos dado con el, tal vez utiliza la poción para que no lo relacionemos.

-Entiendo, al transformarse también las huellas cambian, convincente- dijo Kingles- pero aun así no debemos descartar que posiblemente este vivo y que alguien o él mismo estuvo en el ministerio buscando algo-terminó Kingles tajantemente- Cuida a tu hijo y te cuidas tú también, porque si anda por aquí va a buscar a una mujer sin marido- le dijo Kingles poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella.

-Lo sé, no se preocupe- contestó Claus- Ah, casi se me olvida, gracias Max por ayudar a mi hijo.

-No hay de qué- dijo Max con su característica sonrisa.

-Y a mi también se me olvidaba, Max debemos irnos, van a empezar los concursos y debemos ir a presentar.

-Si, ¡oh, rayos!, olvidé el micrófono en la tienda- recordó Max golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano.

-¿Pero no fuiste por el?- le reprendió Ginny por lo descuidado que era Max.

-Es que cuando vi a Seth en peligro se me olvidó, mejor voy ahorita, nos vemos-dijo y se fue corriendo.

-No te tardes-dijo Ginny- yo también mejor me voy, nos vemos, los esperamos en el Gran Comedor- y le dio un beso a su esposo antes de irse.

* * *

Seth caminaba, de aquí para allá, ya se había inscrito así que para matar el tiempo andaba inspeccionando a su alrededor, por coincidencia consiguió descubrir donde James sacaba las golosinas en la noche y al pasar tres veces por un pasillo que de tanto caminar no supo en cual, aparecía una habitación donde tenía todo lo que él quería, en su mayoría libros de artes oscuras pero como no era ladrón, y sí que estaba tentado, no se llevó ninguno, también le dio curiosidad ir a donde se alojaban las lechuzas a si que fue para la torre donde vio que salían y entraban lechuzas.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras que no tenían protección alguna cuando algo de pequeño tamaño lo golpeó, casi lo tira y al ver que era vio una pequeña lechuza o ¿búho? De color café con manchas blancas en su espalda, con unas plumas junto a sus ojos que perecían orejas, tenía una carta y vio que en el sobre estaba escrita una D y como cualquier niño curioso la abrió.

"_Hola:_

_Todo está marchando perfectamente, tuve una oportunidad de conseguir el objetivo pero se me entrometieron indeseados y como no quería que sospecharan mas de la cuenta tuve que dejarlo inconcluso sino ya estaría con ustedes en vez de andar por aquí, ya estoy aburrido y enfadado, bueno, pero he confirmado nuestras sospechas, no digo más por si le pasa algo a esta carta y me encargué muy bien de que no obtengan pistas, de hecho ya me imaginé estas sospechas desde antes, son tan obvios y me estoy encargando de hacer una distracción bastante buena, cuando se den cuenta será demasiado tarde así que me puedo reír de ellos, bueno, mejor dejo de escribir, pero tengan seguro de que en poco tiempo estaremos junto a ustedes._

_Nos vemos. Atte. D."_

¿Qué?, en primera esa carta parecía que quisiera que medio mundo la leyera como si nada y en segunda de seguro era el asesino, así que Seth se fue junto con el búho en uno de sus brazos para darle la carta a su abuelo pero algo lo tropezó y se resbaló de las escaleras, solo pudo sostenerse con una mano, "Malditas escaleras, ¿por qué no tienen pasamanos?" pensó Seth al intentar subir pero la cantera era muy resbalosa, tuvo que dejar al búho confiando en que volaría pero el muy tonto no voló se fue hasta el fondo, Seth creyó que lo había matado pero en un instante el pequeño búho estaba junto a él.

-Oye, ve avisar- le dijo, sintiéndose ridículo por hablar con un animal que de seguro ni le entendía pero el búho se fue hacía la multitud, tal vez si era inteligente.

Ya se estaba cansando así que con más esfuerzo intentó subir y en un instante vio como la carta desaparecía, alguien debía estar ahí, invisible de seguro…

La cantera se desquebrajó y cayó Seth.

* * *

Kai andaba buscando a todos, ya había terminado de hablar con Leo que si por él fuera ya estaría yendo derechito a Azkaban, miraba para todos los escaparates y ningún signo pero en seguida vio una motita que venía picoteando a medio mundo, a tal barullo fue a ver y vio al búho con muestras de desesperación, lo agarró y este lo picoteo así que lo soltó pero el ave le siguió picoteando, algo no andaba bien, entonces Kai prefirió seguirle la corriente y la siguió, en el trayecto se dio cuenta que el búho iba para la lechucería y en el momento en que iba a entrar al castillos para subir hasta las escaleras de la torre escuchó un ruido ensordecedor, fue hasta allá y vio a su nieto, había caído en los matorrales.

-Seth, ¿estas bien?- gritó su abuelo, ya se imaginaba lo que había pasado, hasta le sorprendía que no se hubiera muerto.

-Si, creo que si-dijo este mientras su abuelo le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Deberías tener cuidado- le reprendió- pudiste haberte roto algo, tuviste demasiada suerte, a ver déjame ver- Kai empezó a tentarlo, en algunos puntos gruñía el chico pero no había nada de que temer, así que suspiró- parece que solo tienes moretones, ¿pero que hacías?

-Quería ir a la lechucería pero me tropecé.

-¿Corriendo?- el chico asintió- Sabes que no debes correr en lugares peligroso…

-Pero era importante, leí una carta, van a hacer algo, una distracción- dijo de golpe Seth.

-Habla claro.

-Leí una carta, de seguro del asesino y dice que ya tienen al objetivo o algo así y cuando venía a dártela me tropecé con algo -dijo Seth intentado tranquilizarse del susto.

-¿Hablas en serio?, bien entonces vamonos- dijo Kai y agarró al chico del brazo.

-Abuelo, me puedo ir yo solito.

-No importa, si es cierto lo que dices, el sujeto te vio- dijo Kai, lo único que no encajaba era el porqué tirarlo a la borda si es a él a quien buscan y mientras pensaba se le prendió el foco, "por esa razón no se mato"- ¿y no decía quien era o para donde iba?

-No… espera, si, la escribió un tal D- contestó Seth muy a su pesar ya que su abuelo lo estaba jaloneando y el mini-búho se posó en su hombro dándole mas carga a su adolorido cuerpo.

-¿Un tal D?, bueno por lo menos tenemos algo.

Llegaron a la puerta del castillo donde encontraron a Harry, Hermione, Ron y Claus tomándose un ponche. Al principio la madre de Seth cuestionó el jaloneo en que lo llevaban pero Kai al explicar la nueva situación y lo que le había pasado al chico, Claus se preocupó.

-¿Y estas bien?- le preguntó Claus a su hijo poniéndole su mano en su cara.

-Si, no es para tanto.

-¿Cómo que no es para tanto?, podrías por una vez en tu vida no guardarte las cosas, Seth- le reprendió su madre- ahora si que empiezo a preocuparme te pudieron hacer daño.

- Por lo menos tenemos una pista, la D, podemos buscar a las personas que empiecen con el nombre o apellido con D-dijo Ron- si, ya quiero vacaciones.

-Tú y tus vacaciones Ron- le regañó su esposa, siempre era lo mismo.

-Ya pues, no sé ustedes pero me inclino por Leo. Parece que Kai también, después de lo que hizo…

-No- interrumpió Seth.

-Como que no, tú viste lo que te hizo- le dijo Ron, Seth no contestó y volteó la cara- Ves ni siquiera sabes que decir.

-¡Ya basta!, también veremos a otros sospechosos, Harry vamos a la lechucería ver que encontramos- dijo Kai sin darle importancia a lo que dijese su nieto.

-Si, encontrar un rastro por lo menos nos ayudaría mucho- dijo Harry y se encaminaron él y Kai hacía la torre.

-¿Puedo irme?

-No y no me mires así, que te haya visto el asesino significa que no estas seguro, va a querer lastimarte por solo ver- le dijo su madre, todavía no quería decirle que a quien realmente buscaban era a él.

- Si ni lo vi.

- Pero sabes sus intenciones.

-Pero….

-No discutas, mejor vamos al comedor a dar los ponches- dijo Claus y se fueron.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, se pusieron a trabajar, y pensándolo bien, Seth prefirió querer irse con su abuelo que estar todo el rato ayudando a servir ponche a las mesas, era más interesante que hacerla de mesero, ya iba por su quinta vuelta cuando se maldijo así mismo, "el rastro" recordó, "Pudo haber sido más especifico Gold al quererme explicar", de seguro el tipo que puso el hechizo escudo dejó alguna pista o vestigio de magia, "Pero debió ser muy impecable, nadie se ha dado cuenta" pensó, ¿Y si eran el mismo?, ¿si el asesino hizo el hechizo? Entonces ¿para qué quería que las criaturas mágicas no entraran a los terrenos o mejor dicho las criaturas que no viven en los terrenos?, de seguro en el bosque había un buen de ellos y Entonces ¿para que el escudo, qué otra cosa puede hacer el escudo? Y mas aun como encontrar el rastro sin tener que adentrarse a la boca del lobo, tanto pensó Seth que derramó el ponche en una de las mesas por no fijarse, necesitaba un trapo para limpiar así que fue hasta donde su madre entregaba las bebidas y al regresar con el trapo vio que el ponche que estaba seco dejaba algunas huellas de los que tocaban el lugar fresco del liquido, ahí tenía la respuesta, hacer una poción que revele el rastro, posiblemente si se empeñaba haría uno que mostrara vestigios de magia para ubicar donde fue conjurado el hechizo, eso era lo que necesitaba para poder reconocer el conjuro y ver como retirarlo.

-Mamá-dijo Seth al llegar al puesto de su madre.

-Vaya ahora si me dices mamá- dijo su madre aunque en el fondo se alegró, hace mucho que su hijo no le decía así- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Me dejas ir a la biblioteca?- dijo el ojiazul, había dejado el trapo en la barra.

-Sabes que no puedes alejarte-dijo su madre mientras servía más ponche.

-Será rápido, lo prometo.

-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó la mujer anonadada, si él prometía algo si que lo cumplía, el chico asintió- esta bien, tienes una hora- dijo aunque lo dejó ir no muy convencida.

-Si, gracias.

Seth se fue casi volando, el búho que se había quedado rezagado del lugar al verlo irse, lo acompañó.

* * *

"_En un cuarto de tercera estaban dos siluetas debajo de las sábanas, entre tanto cerca de la cama había una chimenea encendida para dar más calor al lugar y enfrente de ellos un gran espejo. Como disfrutaba esos días en donde podía dar rienda suelta a sus instintos y goces, iba a seguir sino fuera por que en la chimenea apareció una carta._

_-Vaya manera de dar las buenas-dijo el hombre y al verse en el espejo se vio con el cabello revuelto, era pelirrojo, de tez morena, agarró y se puso la bata y fue a recoger la carta, la abrió y leyó- Perfecto, veo que el si sabe corregir sus errores, por un momento pensé que me iba a decepcionar, si, si, muy bien, ahora entiendo por que decidiste escuchar a Roy, ese papanatas dándote ordenes, ¡ja¡, pero no importa, no importa, con que lo traigas bastará._

_-¿Por qué hablas tanto, mejor vente conmigo?-dijo la chica que se tapaba con las sábanas para tentarlo._

_-Ya no me sirves, fuiste útil en tu momento- dijo el hombre y la mujer se levantó, el sujetó había agarrado su varita- así que nos vemos, Avada Kedavra- una luz verde afloró en todo el cuarto, la chica yacía tendida en la cama- bueno ya me tengo que ir- se vistió y desapareció por la chimenea."_

Al se levantó de golpe, como era posible lo que vio, ¿fue una pesadilla? Pero era tan real. A Al le dio tanto miedo que salió corriendo de la cámara de los secretos, no era posible que viera morir a alguien, con mucho miedo se fue por un pasadizo secreto que estaba en uno de los ductos cercanos a la cámara, a la izquierda para ser específicos, cerca del relieve de Salazar Slytherin que meses atrás había encontrado, subió y cuando por fin se topó con algo parecido a una puerta la empujó, había llegado a la sala común de Slytherin, lo bueno de ese pasadizo es que solo se abría del otro lado así que nadie podía entrar nada mas salir, con cuidado salió discretamente para que nadie lo viera y la cerró, salió del hueco corriendo nuevamente, quería estar con alguien y mientras subía las escaleras vio a su padre, sin decirle nada simplemente lo abrazó.

-Qué es lo que te pasa, Al-le preguntó Harry a su hijo mientras lo estrechaba con un abrazo, nunca lo había visto temblar ni llorar-¿Algo te pasó?- Al negó- entonces qué, dímelo.

-Nada, nada, no pasa nada-dijo Al, no quería hablar y se aferró mas a su padre, Harry miró a Kai, este entendió y se fue.

-Ya tranquilízate, ningún Potter debe ponerse así- dijo Harry en tono animado pero Al ni se inmutó- ¿Es por estar en Slytherin?, Al, ya habíamos hablado, si tú no te abres paso no podrás seguir adelante. ¿Al?

Harry tuvo que cargar a su hijo, se había desmayado. Se encaminó a la enfermería y lo dejó en un camastro al instante llegó Poppy pero no encontró nada malo en el chico, otra vez, no sabían que sucedía.

* * *

Seth regresaba al Gran comedor, no había ninguna poción de rastreo, si bien, algunas se parecían pero no era lo que buscaba, no había de otra tendría experimentar haber si conseguía algo.

-Hey, Seth, por fin te encuentro- dijo un James muy animado- ten, es el tónico para que te pintes el cabello.

-¿Ahora?

-Si, ¿Qué, no te dije?, hoy vamos a hacer unas escenas de la peli, así que debes estar listo-dijo James quitándole importancia.

-Pues no, no me dijiste, y ¿ni siquiera un libreto das?- preguntó Seth, por lo menos que hiciera bien las cosas.

-Por favor, Seth, no me dirás que no te la sabes de memoria, si tanto nos contaban la pelea en contra de Voldemort cuando éramos peques.

-Si, si ya entendí-dijo Seth hastiado- lo que no entiendo es por qué ahora hablas acortando las palabras.

-Es que yo si estoy a la moda- dijo James poniendo pose de actor famoso y arrogante- bueno andando ya tengo un hambre terrible, ah, ya lo olvidaba, tu tragas mas que yo.

- Déjame- dijo Seth en cuanto James lo arrastró literalmente hacía el Gran Comedor.

-Hola familia- gritó el primogénito de los Potter- vaya nos agarramos muchas mesas, yo quiero en la cabecera.

-Esa es para tu padre-dijo Ginny al ver a su hijo aprovecharse pues había ido a enterarse que sucedía antes de empezar el espectáculo y al instante apareció de la nada una bola de plumas café y se sentó en la silla principal.

-Creo que la lechuza nos ganó.

-Es un búho, ¿no sabes diferenciarlos?, lo dice…

-Ya deja Rose, no queremos lecciones, aunque si fueran de cómo irnos a casa de James, me encantaría aprenderlas, oh si- le dijo Hugo a su hermana.

-Eres muy cruel.

-Vamos relájate, para eso es la semana de festejos- dijo Hugo y se aplastó en su silla, más de lo que estaba-paz hermana.

-Tenías que parecerte a tu padre- dijo Ginny- pero todavía no sabemos de donde sacaste tu indiferencia a las preocupaciones.

-Tal vez de Artur-dijo Claus que había llegado junto con varios vasos de ponche, todos volaban hacía sus dueños.

-Si tal vez- meditó Ginny.

-Seth, parece que cumpliste tu promesa- dijo Claus a su hijo y le revolvió su cabello- deberías cortarte el cabello, lo traes muy largo.

-¡No!-exclamó James- así lo necesitamos, el se peina casi igual que Snape, aunque tu no tienes el cabello negro grasoso, ni esa narizota...

-Deja de fastidiarme si no quieres que desista.-dijo Seth casi gritando.

-Esta bien, esta bien, paz hermano.

-No arremedes a tu primo-terminó diciendo Seth mientras se sentaba en la mesa, luego, luego el búho se le arrimó.

-Vaya, no sabía que tenías mascota, ¿Cómo se llama?- dijo Lily que sobresaltó al chico, siempre le hablaba demasiado cerca para su gusto.

-No se, parece lapa.

-Pues qué le diste para que te quiera- preguntó Lily mientras se sentaba junto a Hugo, ellos se llevaban bien.

-Ni idea- dijo y el búho le empezó a picotear- ya pues ten- y le dio un poco de ponche, el animal se puso a rebozar de felicidad.

-Pareciera que no lo han mimado al pequeño- dijo Ted, que dejó de cuchichear con Victorie para ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Ginny.

-Miren, el búho esta flaco y sus plumas no brillan mucho, además su pata tiene la marca de un lazo muy apretado- dijo Ted, así que todos observaron al animalito.

-Entonces me lo quedo yo, soy la más capacitada- dijo Rose y tomó al búho pero este empezó a moverse y a revolotear, Rose tuvo que soltarlo y el animal volvió con Seth.

-Parece que solo quiere a Seth- dijo Lily muy divertida.

-Pues no se, yo no soy amable- dijo Seth muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Ajá.-dijeron la mayoría.

-Pues díselo a él-dijo Rose toda enojada, otra vez Seth le había ganado.

-No deberías enojarte hija-dijo Ron- tú madre era igual con los animales por eso no la querían.

-¡Ron!, eso no es cierto- contestó Hermione, recordando su tercer año en que la acusaba su marido de que su gato había matado a su "rata".

-Ya pues, Hermione. Chicos estoy esperando esa película- dijo Ron muy emocionado- pero díganme ¿quien será el Innombrable?

-Yo.

Y en cuanto James lo dijo, Seth se empezó a reír con ganas, hasta tuvo que taparse la boca; todos también empezaron a reírse, no muy seguido se le podía hacer reír de esa manera a Seth.

-Basta, dejen de reírse- dijo James ruborizado- lo voy a interpretar muy bien.

-¿En serio?, tengo que ver eso- dijo Seth al cabo de terminar de reír, aun así tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

-Pues vas a ver que si-dijo James volteándole la cara.

Al termino de la discusión llegó la abuela Molly con mucha comida para todos, y como sabía la magnitud de comida que se podían comer James y Seth a estos les dio más, esperaron un rato y Harry llegó junto con Al, diciendo que se habían encontrado en los pasillos, obviamente mintieron, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Seth, era irónico el talento que tenía para saber quien mentía sin siquiera usar legeremancia y para atar (mas o menos) cabos sueltos y más cuando su abuelo llegó, si se suponían andaban juntos, Harry Potter y él, pero no comentó nada como siempre y se concentró en comer, necesitaba tiempo para hacer la poción que se tendría que inventar o redescubrir.

Todos estaban satisfechos y después de un rato Ginny se fue y al momento se empezó a escuchar tanto su voz como la de Max anunciando los concursos. Disponiéndose todo el mundo a ver el espectáculo, el comedor se transformó en lo más parecido a un escenario con muchas sillas.

-¿Y como lo vas a llamar?-dijo Lily sin poner atención al primer concurso sobre quien comía mas.

-No sé-dijo Seth viendo al búho bien concho en sus piernas.

-Que tal bambi-dijo Hugo inclinándose para ver a Seth que estaba sentado a la izquierda de Lily- es un buen nombre.

-Y ridículo- dijo Seth suspirando, realmente tendría que ponerle al animal un nombre si en todo caso no aparece el amo, que se imaginaba era asesino, y ahora que lo pensaba, Seth no era el asesino, "Genial", que bueno por lo menos ahora podría preocuparse por hacer que entre Gold a Hogwarts, el problema sería si se topaba con el homicida en cuestión y ha sabiendas que el no tiene magia, tenía todas las de perder.

-Oye Seth, te estamos hablando- dijo Lily poniéndole una de las manos enfrente de la cara para que reaccionase.

-ya pues, le pondré Silver- dijo inconscientemente Seth.

-¿Qué?, ese no tiene nada que ver con el búho, mínimo, no sé, ¿manchitas?

-Ese también es ridículo, será Silver y punto- terminó Seth.

-Bueno, como él quiera, pero nos hemos perdido el primer concurso.

-¿Tan rápido?-dijo desilusionada Lily.

-Si, el tiempo pasa rápido- dijo Hugo y se estiró para desperezarse.

* * *

Gold había estado volando por horas, no tenía opción, necesitaba ayuda, sino, en Howarts pasarían la peor noche de su vida.

Llegó por fin, París era un lugar concurrido y con los mejores atractivos, volaba muy cerca de los edificios y después de un rato fue directo a una de las colonias más ricas de la ciudad, los árboles de gran tamaño le daban al sitio un toque de paz, no había mucha concurrencia así que decidió caminar, nadie le veía pero en algunos momentos las personas que pasaban y eran mas sensibles miraban directo a donde el franqueaba creyendo que era una presencia, después de andar por toda la calle, al fin había dado con la casa más antigua de todas en el lugar, era la única que parecía no haber sido remodelada.

Saltó la reja y fue directo a hacía la puerta principal, la casa tenía toque barrocos y cerca de unas de las ventanas, en una mecedora estaba una anciana, que al cabo de un rato abrió los ojos.

-Qué raro que vengas por aquí, Gold- dijo la anciana que se mecía en la silla.

-No vendría sino fuera importante- dijo Gold y al momento se apareció frente a ella-hay problemas, Hogwarts corre peligro.

-Comprendo. ¿También Seth?- preguntó la mujer.

-Si- dijo Gold en el momento que se acercaba más a la anciana, la miró de frente, a sus ojos- en los terrenos de Hogwarts, se alentó el tiempo.

-Qué quieres decir-preguntó la anciana.

-Hoy es el quinto día, será luna llena. Me temo… no, quiero decir, ahí piensan o siguen creyendo que es el tercer día…

- Cuentas los días desde que empezó el festival- confirmó la anciana.

-Lo sé, Seth me prometió averiguar el por qué no entraba. Le dí dos días después de la inauguración.

-Ya veo, tendrás que llevarte a Katell, tendrá quince años pero es la mejor auror de toda París-dijo la anciana mientras agarraba su bastón y se ponía en pie, fue hacía la puerta- sé lo que piensas, muy joven ¿verdad?, ven, te la presentaré.

Entraron por la puerta, el vestíbulo era inmenso, mosaicos blancos y representaciones de estatuas famosas la adornaban, la que resaltaba era el cuadro con la pintura de la mona lisa perfectamente parecida a la del museo de Luvre la cual se veía desde le primer momento en que se entraba a recinto al igual que las escaleras de doble abertura.

-Inés- dijo la anciana y al instante apareció una elfa doméstica con su ropa bien cuidada, era de sirvienta- levanta a Katell, di le que es importante.

-Si, mi señora- dijo y se esfumó con un chasquido.

Tardó la chica un rato en bajar. El esperar a Gold le molestaba en ese momento, eran las cinco de tarde y en lo que tardaban en regresar sería noche, no, eso no debía pasar; para relajarse estiró sus alas.

-Ya , ya, ¿dime por qué me levantaste, abuela?- dijo Katell mientras bajaba las escaleras, vestía de la manera más extravagante que hubiese visto Gold y lo que más resaltaba era su chaqueta con cinturones al igual que su pantalón, su cabello era de un rojo vino que amarraba en un cola dejando caer hacía sus ojos pardos, el copete. Después de bostezar miró al grifo- yo creí que estaban extintos.

- Pues no es cierto y eso es lo menos relevante. El es Gold y ella Katell, mientras viajan te explicará lo que debes hacer.

-Bueno, ¿por lo menos sabré que pasa?- dijo la chica con los brazos en jarra.

-Tendrás que ayudar a un familiar- dijo su abuela, la chica la miraba inquisitivamente- a Seth.

-Pensé que estaba muerto.

-No, su hijo- le dijo la mujer y la chica seguía sin comprender, hijo, ¿tenía hijo?- no lo conoces, pero si a su madre, aunque eras muy pequeña cuando la conociste.

-¿Y tengo que hacerlo?- dijo la chica, comprendiendo ya la situación aunque a medias.

-Si.

- Da flojera-dijo y se viró para mirar la mona lisa- dame una razón para hacerlo.

- Podrás demostrar que eres una gran auror y que mejor en Inglaterra, donde esta el más poderoso mago, Harry Potter.

La chica sopesó esa tentadora razón o mejor dicho capricho, si, qué mejor manera de demostrar su talento y genialidad sino ganándole al niño que vivió y ahora es adulto, después de hacer que veía la pintura se volteó y aceptó.

Fue por sus cosas y en pocos minutos subió a la espalda de Gold, este abrió las alas, se impulsó y desapareció volando, nadie los veía.

-Buena suerte-dijo la anciana.

**Fin del capitulo 8.**

Ahora si las disculpas, no puse el concurso de conocimiento, no me alcanzó espacio, buabuabua, y eso que había dicho que lo pondría, es que el fic me quedó con doce hojas y si le seguía iba a llegar a las veinti-tantas páginas y no quise, es que siento que si son largos los capítulos, se aburren.

Así que lo dividí en dos partes, el siguiente capitulo lo tendrán más tarde, para más suspenso, jejejeje.

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC.

**Nota:** En estos momentos, me puse al leer otra vez el fic y me dí cuenta que tengo varios errores ortográficos, así que los corregiré y uno que otro desliz que te quedas como diciendo: "qué demonios!!", así que también los corregiré (no afecta a la historia, gracias a dios), solo avisaba, por si alguien los lee varias veces y en una diga: "oye, estaba escrito esta palabra diferente."

Ejemplo: Me acabo de dar cuenta que Howarts le falta una g, así que la corregiré a Hogwarts.

Solo avisaba.


	9. Por un café

Hola, aquí devuelta, viva la resurrección.

* * *

**Capitulo 9:** Por un café

Simplemente un estuche de monerías, para Harry eso era Seth, impredecible y raro.

Al principio cuando lo conoció, tenía tres años, pensó que era de aquellos niños tímidos y serios que siempre iban en busca de sus madres para que ellas arreglarán el problema pero no él, con el tiempo se volvió decidido y a veces podría decirse que imprudente (sólo cuando realmente lo sacaban de sus casillas lo cual no era muy seguido).

A Harry le divertía, el chico ya le había demostrado su total desagrado hacía él, siempre le fruncía el ceño y si podía intentaba huir de él, sí, realmente le encantaba torturarlo, Hermione le decía que al hacer eso (torturarlo) se parecía a Snape cuando a él, Harry, lo fastidiaba, aunque eso realmente no le importaba quería ver hasta donde llegaba ese niño, tenía talento, no por nada era hijo de Claus y Fulcanelli, grandes magos y aurores.

Lo bueno de ser tan amigos es que Harry podía darse la libertad de castigar al chico y realmente lo había hecho. Una vez que su madre lo dejó en la madriguera, Seth se había enojado con sus hijos por fastidiarlo como siempre y terminó por encerrarlos en el closet, no lo hizo con magia pues desde hace tiempo se habían dado a la idea de que el chico era squib pero realmente era buenísimo en los métodos muggles que a Harry le costo trabajo sacarlos de ahí, (no quería usar magia por si los dañaba), al final, después de sacarlos, se lo llevó con él al trabajo, a Seth se le había caído el alma al suelo cuando supo que tendría que estar con él durante todo el día y Harry simplemente sonrió desde sus adentros.

Cuando habían llegado al Ministerio, el pequeño de siete años, observaba todo con curiosidad, de seguro, buscando alguna oportunidad para largarse de ahí pero no por nada era el gran Harry Potter, así que lo hizo trabajar, tenía que ayudarlo a acomodar unos archivos que estaban revueltos pero el chico bien buzo le contestó que eso estaba en contra del reglamento de trabajo para menores de edad, "¿Donde demonios había leído eso?", hasta la fecha todavía era un misterio, siempre tenía algo que decir a su defensa, en algunas ocasiones tuvo que decirle que como era menor tenía que obedecerlo y Seth optaba por soltar un bufido y darle una mirada envenenada, muy parecidas a la gente que Harry conocía y odiaba.

Todo el día estuvieron arreglando el papeleo y en contadas ocasiones, Seth terminaba criticando todos los pergaminos y hojas que tenía al alcancé, diciendo: "Esto está mal escrito, le faltan comas, esto esta terriblemente fuera de contexto, ¿qué rayos dice aquí?, esto no va aquí va acá", a tal grado, que si no fuera por el, algunos casos todavía estarían sin resolver. A veces le recordaba a alguien pero realmente no le importaba, si podía hacer que Seth no se fuera por el lado oscuro y que olvidará lo que dicen detrás de él, estaría satisfecho.

Harry no era tonto, desde que los sangre limpias supieron que Seth no optaba por demostrar signos de magia lo discriminaban, a tal grado que se volvió sarcástico; si Seth no conocía a alguien lo ignoraba olímpicamente y a los otros, si lo molestaban o algo le fastidiaba terminaban por escuchar un discurso de lo más cruel por parte suya, a veces Harry creía que si no hubiera pasado eso, el seria un poco más amable, serio pero amable.

.

Para cuando habían terminado, Seth demostró una sonrisa sincera, ya se quería ir, así que sin más preámbulos, Harry lo acompañó su casa, cerca del "Caldero Chorreante", aunque no lo demostrara realmente quería ver a su mamá, por desgracia, ella todavía no había regresado, solo estaba la mesera con muy poca clientela.

Fueron para allá, y Harry le pidió un café a Lin, quien gustosa se lo fue a hacer.

Al principio nadie se dio cuenta ni como pero Seth se había deslizado directo al otro lado de la barra donde estaban los máquinas para la obtención de los cafés (el café estaba en un lugar muggle) y se dispuso a realizarse uno para él, sigiloso y paciente, logró hacerse un delicioso café, y ¿cómo supo Harry? Pues, al principio se espantó por que no lo veía e iba a preguntarle a Lin a la barra, cuando vió al pequeño granuja sorbiéndole a una taza y creyó que lo iba a escupir pero no fue así, le dió curiosidad y el "Niño que vivió y ahora está viejo" le preguntó que qué hacía a lo cual respondió que un café, "Así que se va a poner en esa actitud" pensó Hary y sacó sus talentos de convencimiento para conseguir probar el curioso café, pero el pequeño puso la taza en la barra para agarrar una servilleta y en eso llegó un cliente que pregonaba sí ya le habían hecho su bebida y al ver la taza la tomó sin dejar que Harry le dijese algo.

Cuando Seth se levantó, vió su pobre bebida ser engullida por el señor desconocido para todos y a un Harry perplejo, al terminar el señor dijo que era la bebida más deliciosa que jamás haya tomado en su vida y preguntó quién lo había hecho, Seth no dijo nada así que Harry tomó las riendas de la situación diciendo que era el niño que tenía enfrente. El señor volteó, observó por un rato al chico, que no dejaba de mirarlo y le sonrió, puso una de sus manos en la cabeza del chico revolviéndole el cabello plateado, le pagó al niño y se encaminó hacia la salida prometiendo decirle a sus compañeros de trabajo y amigos que aquí hacían un buen café.

Seth se quedó mirando su taza y al dinero por un lapso de cinco minutos, hasta que escuchó las carcajadas de Harry, realmente Seth era un chico impredecible.

Y ahora con sus diez años seguía siéndolo aunque realmente le espantó el hecho de que en el concurso de conocimiento, estaba realmente reñido entre Seth y Rose, al preguntar que quien fue uno de los que traicionaron a Quien No Debe ser Nombrado, era obvio que esa pregunta había sido hecha porque Harry estaba ahí y para ver quien consideraba a Snape como bueno, pero Seth contestó un nombre que ni él y nadie habrían dicho:

Regulus Black.

Si bien, fue uno de los que traicionaron a Voldemort, no era tan conocido, esa fue la única razón por la que Seth perdió el concurso por no haber dicho el nombre que todos quería escuchar, al traidor, Severus Snape.

* * *

Hola, se que me he tardado siglos en actualizar pero parece que en mi escuela se suelta el infierno a finales de semestre, me tuve que dedicar a estudiar un buen para no reprobar, así que no tuve mucho tiempo para estar en el Internet.

Agradezco a todos los que leen este fic sencillito, y que les siga gustando.

Realmente he leído todos los comentarios que me han dado pero no he tenido tiempo de responderlos así que muchísimas gracias por leerlo y por comentar.

Gracias a todos ustedes.

Todavía tengo una teoría de como debió ser Snape...


	10. Luna llena

Hola a todos, un nuevo capitulo, ¡benditas vacaciones!

.

Bueno más que nada quiero dedicar este capitulo a:

Lupita. Snape, Nino h, Kaixo, Erinias, Shemaine Snape y a TODOS los que leen este fic:

Hasta hace poco me di cuenta que puedo saber cuantos leen un fic,

pero el hecho de saberlo me emocionó mucho a tal grado que voy a echarle muchísimas ganas

por hacerlo lo mejor posible y mejorarlo.

Por eso Gracias a todos.

* * *

Poco a poco el Sol se andaba ocultando entre las nubes y montañas del ocaso.

**Capitulo 10:** Luna llena.

.

"Estúpido, estúpido" se decía a sí mismo, Seth, "¿Por qué debía haber metido la pata?", por alguna extraña razón, cuando los jueces dijeron aquella pregunta, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fuel aquel nombre, Regulus Black.

Había escuchado de él por las historias que contaban tanto Harry Potter como los Weasley (en ese entonces no sabía o nadie de los pequeños sabían que el héroe vencedor en la guerra contra el Que No Debe Ser Nombrado era el mismísimo Harry Potter y nadie supo hasta que Al, en septiembre del año pasado entró a Hogwarts, exceptuando James que prometió no decir nada, ahí fue realmente cuando se destapó toda la sorpresa, después de eso no supo nada del asunto).

Estaba bajando del escenario cuando escuchó la voz de una alegre Weasley atrás de él, casi le pisaba los talones.

-Vaya, nunca pensé que fueras a decir ese nombre- dijo Rose muy orgullosa de sí misma por haber ganado el concurso-. Pero una victoria es una victoria.

-Si, muchas felicidades-contestó Seth irónicamente-. Debe ser grato que tus conocimientos forzados hayan dado frutos.

-Oye- dijo Rose frunciendo el ceño-. Yo sí me tengo que esforzar- contuvo su enojo y con más tranquilidad continuó-.Lo que pasa es que no sabes perder.

-¡No me digas!- Seth alzó las cejas despectivamente-. Si mal no recuerdo quien se emberrinchó por el búho fuiste tú.

Rose se ruborizó, no pensó que le fuesen a sacar aquel trapo al sol.

-Mira, que tú no tengas vida social no significa que puedes tratar a la gente a tus anchas, ¡No eres más que un simple squib!

Los padres de Rose y Harry venía directo hacía ellos, Seth no se fijó, estaba serio, sombrío podría decirse, contuvo un rato la respiración y sus palabras salieron como si fuesen dagas en busca de carne fresca.

-¿Sabes?, tienes razón, simplemente soy eso- poco a poco la voz del ojiazul empezó a elevarse-. ¡Pero por lo menos no soy una persona tonta que el único talento que tiene es estudiar como un maldito nerd que si no sabe otra cosa no resalta!¡Sólo eres eso, una sabelotodo con falta de seguridad intentando demostrarle a la gente lo mucho que sabes porque si no, no te hacen caso!

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos, por suerte su madre, Claus, no estaba tan cerca como para escuchar el pleito ni para ver que a Rose sus ojos se volvían vidriosos intentando contener las lágrimas, aún así, no se salvó del regaño.

-¡Seth!¡Esta vez te pasaste!- dijo Hermione totalmente enojada abrazando a su hija, Ron estaban furioso a tal grado que parecía que iba a golpearlo pero Harry lo contuvo al agarrarle el brazo.

-Yo me encargo- miró a Ron por un rato hasta que este asintió-. Seth ven conmigo- El chico no se movió, estaba enojado-. ¡Ahora!

.

.

Harry caminó con paso rápido, costándole a Seth trabajo para alcanzarlo, al principio no sabía para donde iban, tardó un rato en enfriar su cabeza, apenas y entendía la magnitud del problema que le causaría un sermón por parte del padre de Al . El bullicio de la gente poco a poco descendió a simples murmuros y cuando Harry paró, el chico cayó en la cuenta de que estaban frente a un baño, específicamente el de niñas, se oía caer agua dentro de él. Harry le ordenó que entrara y aunque dudó un rato, se dispuso a hacer lo que le pedían.

Era un baño con varios lavabos, no estaba cuidado el lugar, de los cuales salía mucho agua.

-Seth, como ya sabes, te pasaste de la raya- dijo Harry calmadamente mientras cerraba detrás de él la puerta, recargándose en ella. Si algo había aprendido, Harry, en todas sus aventuras y su trayecto a la adultez, era el temple, no debía perder los estribos tan fácilmente-. No debiste, ni por un momento, gritarle a Rose de esa manera.

-No grité.

-Como quieras. Debes medir tus palabras, tanto Rose como Al tienen sentimientos y no son tan duros ni fuerte como tú.

-No es mi problema…

-No lo dices en serio- atajó Harry acercándose a Seth lentamente, este intentó re-huirle-. Te conozco desde hace tiempo, sino fuera por eso, pensaría que eres un amargado y cruel que no le importaría pisotear a nadie con tal de hacer su santa voluntad.

-¿Y como sabes?, puede que cuando sea grande sea así, ¿no?

-Espero que no- contestó el ojiverde, un poco inseguro internamente- Realmente lo espero. Eres inteligente e ingenioso, no lo eches a perder- suspiró un rato, limpió sus lentes- No alejes a los que están contigo por más que te molesten o te caigan mal- dijo recordando a cierta persona.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó Seth dándole la espalda a Harry. Como odiaba estar a solas con él, siempre terminaba convenciéndole de pedir perdón, aún cuando él no era por completo el culpable.

-Porque pueden darte una sorpresa.

-La gente no están buena, traicionan- dijo Seth enfurruñado.

-Es cierto, pero es mejor eso que ser tú el prejuicioso- contestó el adulto recordando algunos prejuicios que tenía el de pequeño. Ya más animado continuó, el ambiente se había relajado mucho-. Bueno, pedirás perdón y…- puso cara de pensar un rato cuando Seth se volteó al escuchar aquello, indignado-. Estas castigado.

.

.

"Maldito el día en que nací", nunca antes había dicho tantas groserías internas en un sólo día pero a Seth no le hacía nada de gracia pedirle perdón a Rose cuando ella también tuvo la culpa, ¿por qué rayos tenía que recordarle que era squib y por ende no podría venir a Hogwarts?, era injusto y no se jactó en darle miradas asesinas a Harry, ni siquiera le había preguntado el por qué se había suscitado la pelea , simplemente le dió un sermón sobre comportamiento y que estaba castigado y ¿Rose?, Rose estaba bien campante, de seguro le habían dado mimos mientras no estaba, diciéndole lo malo que era él.

Echaba humos y no pasó desapercibido para nadie, al final, su madre terminó sabiendo lo que pasó (otra regañada más) y no le dió postre por lo mismo.

Y eso no era lo último, se tuvo que pintar el cabello con el tónico obsequiado por James para la "gran" película, todos, sin chistar, le dijeron que ahora sí se parecía a Snape pero en guapo y nada grasiento ni narizón, ¡como les encantaba compararlo con el profesor!

Al final de todo, de la cena y la "pincelada", tanto James, Hugo, Lily, Al y Fred fueron a lo que anteriormente era la cancha de quiddicth, izándose una legión de casitas de campaña. Dejaron a Seth ir con ellos sin dejar que olvidara su castigo, "De seguro un día completo con el Sr. Potter".

-Muy bien chicos, ¿listos para la película?- preguntó James a todos sus primos quienes vitorearon diciendo que sí, exceptuando como siempre a Al y a Seth, Al todavía no perdonaba al ojiazul-. Bueno, lo que vamos a hacer es la parte donde matan a Dumbledore que será estelarizado por Fred- Fred empezó a inclinarse varias veces para dar las gracias-. Bien hecho amigo, así que Seth, te presto mí varita para que hagas como que lo matas y presionas esta mini linterna- le mostró la susodicha-. Es de color verde, ¿ves?, así parecerá el Avada Kedravra.

-Oye-dijo Lily un poco extrañada-. ¿Eso no fue en la Torre de Astronomía?, no podemos hacerlo aquí.

-Si, Lily, ¿pero crees que nos dejen subir? No me veas así, sé que tenemos la capa pero somos muchos además de la cámara, ¿a que hora crees que subiremos? Y conociendo a mamá nos terminará a todos gritando y castigando- contestó James pero al cabo su cara pareció lívida-. ¡Por dios!, me olvidé la cámara con papá, ¡rayos! Al, Fred, acompáñenme. Tenemos que ir por ella.

Dicho y hecho fueron a buscar la cámara, dejando las no estudiantes en la penumbra, no había gente rondando, eso le pareció extraño a Seth, ni siquiera pájaros había.

-Seth, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Lily un poco apenada mirando hacía sus zapatos como si fueran lo más grandioso del mundo. A un costado, Hugo miraba las estrellas embelezado.

-¿Ahora?, ¿no puedes esperar?- le contestó con mala gana-. Quiero terminar con todo e irme a dormir. Puedes decírmelo mañana.

La chica se desilusionó pero no dijo nada. Quien había roto el silencio oprimido fue Hugo.

-La luna llena está hermosa.

-Espera un momento- dijo Seth mirando a Hugo con desconcierto-. Hoy no puede haber luna llena, es hasta que la semana de fiesta termine.

Pero a Seth le dio un vuelco al corazón al mirar para el cielo. Era cierto, ahí estaba la luna redonda y amarilla. "No es posible", pensó Seth, eso significaba una cosa y fue entonces cuando se acordó del comportamiento de Leo…

Seguiría pensando, sino fuera por que un ruido terriblemente peligroso, lo sacó de su letargo. Volteó para todos lados pero no vió nada, ahora si que estaba espantado por no decir horrorizado, lo único que se le ocurrió instintivamente fue agarrar de las muñecas a Lily y Hugo y ponerlos detrás de él.

Los chicos les extrañó el comportamiento de Seth, la última vez que fue así era cuando se habían perdido en el Callejón Diagon, por culpa de Hugo y Lily y su inmensa curiosidad. Pero no tardaron en saber por qué, en la oscuridad, entre las casitas de campaña, empezó a divisarse una sombra negra grande que se acercaba a ellos y realmente no se hubieran espantado sino fuera que poco a poco lo distinguieron como un gran hombre lobo. Sólo les quedó gritar.

.

.

James, Fred y Al fueron corriendo hacía el Gran Comedor, estaban emocionados. Casi habían llegado si no fuera porque Ted los interceptó.

-Hola chicos- dijo muy animado-¿No estaban haciendo la película?

-¡Claro!, pero olvidé la cámara, íbamos por ella- dijo James muy emocionado.

-Me duele la cabeza.

-A ti siempre te duele la cabeza- contestó el hermano mayor con un dejó de fastidio.

-Que te impor…

No pudo terminar de decir la palabra cuando vieron una motita café surcarles por encima de ellos, "Debe ser la mascota del odioso de Seth", pensó Al pero al igual que afuera, peligrosamente en el castillo empezó a notarse una tenue neblina. A los chicos se les hizo raro, excepto a Ted, que fundó su varita y observó por un rato el lugar. De repente aparecieron sombras que se deslizaban hacia ellos.

-Hay que correr, ¡Vamos!

Todos corrieron al comedor, sin percatarse que Al se había tropezado quedándose a atrás hecho un ovillo.

Al notó que las sombras eran capas donde se les veían unas manos huesudas, entonces los recordó, su padre les había comentado de ellos, Dementores.

**Fin del capitulo.**

* * *

Quiero dejar la emoción para después (o eso creo).


	11. Batallas

Harry golpeteaba con sus dedos la mesa, junto a él, a la derecha, estaba sentado Kai con los ojos cerrados, pensativo, y enfrente, Ted quien muy animoso platicaba con Victorie.

Estaba nervioso y sentía su cuerpo retraerse del frío, sin pensarlo, se dirigió a Ted.

-Ted, ve a ver como están los niños- el chico volteó a verlo, desconcertado-. No me gusta que estén solos-agregó.

-Lo hubieras dicho antes, Harry- dijo Ted con una sonrisa maliciosa dándole a entender a Harry que tenía muchas ganas de ir a verlos pero sus asuntos románticos no lo dejaban.

Ted se inclinó hacía su padrino- Tenía ganas de ver qué desastre hacían- los dos se compartieron una sonrisa cómplice. Se levantó, le susurro algo a Victorie y se marchó.

-Tú también, Kai-dijo sin mirarlo de frente- Si pasa algo, quiero que saques a toda la gente.

-No necesitas decírmelo- contestó Kai, ahora viendo como salía del Gran Comedor, Ted. Moviéndose por las mesas, Victorie fue para con su madre-. ¿Tú intuición?

-Creo. Aunque espero equivocarme.

.

**Capitulo 11:** Batallas.

.

Tenía que pensar en algo, debía, si no, podían darse el lujo de ir a visitar a sus antepasados y quedarse a vivir con ellos.

"Esto no puede estar pasando", pensaba, tenían que librarse de aquel peligro si querían seguir viviendo pero como estaban las cosas, sería un milagro.

Aunque no era el único, Lily se había aferrado a su brazo con tanta fuerza que se le estaba durmiendo y Hugo, él parecía muy despreocupado por la situación, sólo su brazo fuertemente tensado que sostenía Seth, lo desengañaba.

Los tres chicos daban sigilosamente pasos hacía atrás, uno por uno, sin dejar de ver los ojos inyectados en sangre del hombre lobo, el ser los olfateaba y miraba, tenía hambre, ganas de morder, de triturar y como bandeja de plata tenía a tres presas jugosamente deliciosas a su merced.

Sin interrupción alguna se inclinó y dio un saltó que espantó a los pequeños. Seth reaccionó como pudo, necesitaba la cabeza fría y está no le daba tregua fácilmente, así que atrajo a los chicos y los empujó a la derecha, intentado también él ir se a la izquierda con el impulso pero no resultó muy bien, una de las zarpas lo rasguño y el animal se le puso encima.

Hugo intentó hacer algo y vió, cerca de ellos, la varita de James e intentó agarrarla para hacer algún hechizo, desgraciadamente el lobo la pateó.

Lily estaba petrificada, si mal no recordaba Seth estaba abajo del gran peso corporal de aquel monstruo, no sabía que hacer y ¿si lo golpeaba?, tal vez con eso le salvaría. No había tiempo, se dirigió en cuatro patas a donde estaba Seth, en cuanto llegó, una bola de plumas se le adelantó, "Silver" pensó la chica, el ave picoteó al Hombre lobo, logrando que su amo se salvara.

Tenía varios rasguños, menos mal sólo en su cuerpo y no en la cara, "Por lo menos no le pasó lo que a su tío Bill", maravillosamente no le había mordido.

Seth se levantó y fue directo con Lily y Hugo, levantándolos del pasto, estaba cansado.

-¡Vamos, tenemos que irnos!

-Pero, Silver.

-No te preocupes por él, Lily. ¡Corran!

Se fueron corriendo al castillo, excepto Seth, él se fue directo a la tienda de campaña, estaba derrumbada y le costó encontrar la entrada, como pudo entró y fue por su capa, la esculcó, sacó papeles, no estaba la capa invisible, ¡No estaba la capa invisible!, ahora si que lo mataban pero se le esfumó en un santiamén ese pensamiento, había encontrado su bolsita que en su cumpleaños Hagrid le había regalado para guardar cosas importantes y que estas no salieran si no las sacaba él mismo.

Salió de la casita, corrió hasta donde estaba el caos, viendo a su ave lastimada a un orilla, fue hacía ella, todavía respiraba y la tomó en brazos. El Hombre Lobo se restregaba en el suelo, tal vez por las heridas.

"Ahora como le hago" pensó Seth, no podía dejar que él estuviera por ahí rondando como si nada por el colegio, ¿Qué tal al señor Potter?, estaba segurísimo que Lily le advertía sobre esto, pero ¿mientras?, necesitaba noquearlo, pero ¿cómo hacer que se tomara la poción?, realmente no estaba en sus cuatro sentidos y ahora que lo pensaba ¡Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí!

Se giró para largarse lo más pronto posible del lugar, pero (ahora consciente) "ese algo" no lo dejaba, sentía que si se iba, el remordimiento regresaría, un remordimiento de antaño que ni él recordaba, que si quería que cambiaran las cosas debía intentar esforzarse. Pero también su lado pensante le decía que no había muchas alternativas y su instinto le pregonaba ¡Corre, mejor vivo que muerto!

Se estaba haciendo un lío, no valía la pena hacer esto y a la vez sí, "… somos valientes pero no lo suficientemente tontos para arriesgar el cuello.", ¿en donde había escuchado eso?

En ese momento el Hombre Lobo se viró hacía él, listo para hincarle los dientes. Seth vió la varita de James y sin pensarlo, como si todo fuera tan natural, la agarró.

-Impedimenta- bufó el chico y de ella salió el hechizo que dejó al lobo al margen.

.

.

.

Los chicos por fin llegaron al comedor. Ted le avisó a Harry lo que estaba pasando y con agilidad hizo un patronus que llegó a la puerta.

En un instante el gran Comedor fue inundado de Dementores que empezaron a quitar la felicidad de las personas.

La multitud empezó a espantarse y correr, a Kai le costó trabajo tranquilizarlos, su deber ahora era sacarlos.

Claus prosiguió a ayudar a Harry, estaba preocupada por su hijo, no lo había visto entrar, lamentablemente no pudo salir, eran demasiados Dementores.

-James, ¿donde están tus hermanos?- gritó Ginny acercándose a donde estaban Ron, Hermione y Harry.

-Lily está afuera, Al está conmigo- y volteó a ver-. ¡No está! Él venía corriendo detrás de nosotros, en serio mamá- dijo James y dio a entender que iba a buscarlo. Harry lo detuvo.

-Ni se te ocurra irte- ordenó.

-Pero están en peligros- contestó James-. Debo ir ayudarles.

-No, no sabes como enfrentarte a los Dementores- dijo Harry demasiado serio-. Ni siquiera intentes desobedecerme.

Pero James no estaba para obedecer. ¿No se daba cuenta su padre que ya no era un niño pequeño?, podía soportar que estuviera más tiempo con su hermano desde que fue a dar en Slytherin, desde que estaba enfermo pero no eso. Le hervía la sangre y no le importó demostrarlo:

-Tú tampoco tienes por qué decirme nada- rebatió James-. ¡Jamás obedeciste a nadie cuando niño!- dijo con ímpetu, se fue corriendo entre las mesas pero en cuanto quiso sacar su varita, no estaba. Uno de los Dementores se le acercó con fiereza.

-¡No trae su varita!- gritó Fred. Al escucharlo, Harry se abalanzó hasta donde estaba su hijo.

-¡Expecto patronum!- exclamó una voz bastante segura de sí misma.

No era un patronus corpóreo pero aún así logró asustar al Dementor.

James volteó a ver quien era. A su derecha, subido en una de las mesitas estaba Scorpius, bajó su varita y se le quedó viendo a James con una sonrisa, no era de suficiencia, era más bien de alegría.

James se sintió terrible, había cometido más errores que aciertos, primero la varita, luego sus hermanos y primos abandonados. "¡Genial!, eres un gran hermano." se dijo.

-Díganme que no ví eso- dijo Ron perplejo- ¿Un Malfoy ayudando?

Harry fue hacía ellos y los agarró a los dos entregándoselos a Ginny.

-Llévate a todos, yo iré por Lily, Al y Hugo- dijo Harry dándoles un beso a su esposa-. No te preocupes.

Observó como se alejaban los chicos junto con Ginny, fueron hasta donde estaba Kai.

-Me preocupa Hugo- dijo Hermione con un dejo de tristeza.

-No te preocupes, los encontraremos- dijo Harry. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con James.

.

.

.

Los Dementores se deslizaban alrededor de Al (seguía en el suelo) acercándose amenazadoramente. Éste intentó utilizar el encantamiento patronus que le enseñó su padre sin resultado alguno, únicamente era una voluta de líquido plateado, no servía para tantos de ellos.

Y cuando creyó que iban a quitarle su alma, cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor.

"Expecto patronum" escuchó decir a una voz, sintió un intenso calor arrastrándose a su lado, a pesar de tener los parpados cerrados, supo que era brilloso.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo la voz con delicadeza y amabilidad.

-Si- contestó, Max estaba a su lado, teniéndole la mano.

-Me alegro.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- preguntó Al, se había sostenido del brazo de Max para tomar equilibrio.

-Alguien metió Dementores en el colegio, no sabemos quien pudo ser- pausó un rato para respirar-. Necesitamos sacar a la gente- terminó diciendo con un destello en los ojos.

Al lo miró por un rato. "¿Debería o no debería?" pensó y sin miramientos sacó de entre sus bolsillos un pergamino, lo llevaba desde hace días. Murmuró unas cuantas palabras y con asombro, Max observó aparecer líneas en el pergamino pasando, después, a letras. Se quedó mudo.

-Ten, es un mapa de Hogwarts, mira- el comentarista se acercó- estos son pasajes secretos, anteriormente estaba cerrados, pero servirán para sacar a todos- decía el chico mostrándole los pasillos del colegio-. El pasaje que lleva a Hogsmeade por la tienda Honeydukes esta junto a esta aula, en la estatua de la joroba de la bruja tuerta…

-¡No sabía que existían este tipo de artilugios!- exclamó Max sin dejar de sonreír y agarró el mapa-. Con esto servirá. Gracias Al.

-No hay que- dijo abochornado.

Max y Al entraron al comedor, se separaron y el chico se arrimó junto a su padre que estaba ocupado protegiendo a todos con su ciervo plateado.

-Al, ¿Estas bien?, James me dijo que te habías quedado atrás- comentó entrecortadamente Harry. Había querido buscarlo, tanto él como su madre, ahora, sólo faltaban Lily y Hugo.

-Si, pero me ayudó Max- le contestó.

-Expecto patronum- bufó Harry y salió, nuevamente otro ciervo. Se dirigió a su hijo-. Vete de aquí, tu madre está con Kai, van a sacar a todos- su hijo asintió-. Se fueron por la puerta de atrás- y con esto Harry siguió con sus Asuntos.

Al corrió hasta el portón, cuando iba abrir se topó con la profesora McGonagall.

-Profesora- dijo.

-Señor Potter, ¿qué hace por aquí? Debe marcharse.

-Si, en eso estaba- abrió la puerta pero nuevamente la profesora se dirigió a él:

-Potter hazme un favor- el chico asintió-. Ve a mi oficina, dile a Profesor Dumbledore que avise al Ministerio. La contraseña es dos de mayo.

-Claro profesora- dijo Al y se marchó.

.

.

.

No supo que lo desconcertó más, si hacer magia o ver a Gold impidiendo al Hombre Lobo moverse o la chica que vestía extravagantemente.

Una voz lo devolvió a la realidad.

-Fiu, llegamos a tiempo- dijo la chica socarronamente.

-¡Gold! ¡No lo vayas a lastimar, sólo inmovilízalo!- dijo Seth mientras corría hacía el grifo-. Oye, tú, ábrele el hocico- se dirigió a la desconocida.

- ¿Y yo por qué?- le contestó indignada, no le deba gracia tocar al "animal".

-Porque a ti no te pasará nada si te muerde, tonta- expresó Seth molesto. La chica parecía intentar rebatir tal argumento pero no pudo.

-¿Para qué quieres que le abra el hocico?

-¡No hay tiempo!

Con disgustó se arrodilló agarrándole el hocico, le costó trabajo abrirlo lo mejor posible y en cuanto logró bajar la quijada hasta abajo, Seth sacó de la bolsita una botellita abriéndola y metió su brazo hasta el fondo, alcanzando el cogote, vació el contenido y sacó su brazo con cuidado. El hombre Lobo se removió un rato para luego quedarse en letargo.

-¿Cómo lo lograste?- preguntó Katell.

-Con poción de desmayo, cortesía de sortilegios Weasley- le contestó.

Katell le dio un poco de envidia, no había conocido un niño pequeño que supiera de hombres lobos y le impresionó que usase una poción para desmayar a la bestia, era potente sin duda.

-Hay mucha niebla- dijo Gold cuando ya no estaba encima del Hombre Lobo-. De seguro hay dementores cerca.

-¿Dementores?- preguntó Seth- No me fijé, mandé a…

Gritos desgarradores alcanzaron los oídos de los tres, sin duda, Lily y Hugo estaban en problemas. Fueron directo hacía ellos, como pensaban, los dementores los estaban atacando.

La chica convocó un patronus, era un águila y los envistió a todos.

-¡Seth!- grito la pequeña y se aferró al chico, este intentó evitarlo pero no pudo. Hugo también se acercó pero sólo puso su mano en el hombro de Lily-. Quiero irme con mi mamá y papá.

- Me pregunto como le harán- dijo Katell al ver a todos esos críos espantados-. ¿Qué no ven?, Hay muchos de esas "cosas".

"¿Qué tacto?" pensó Seth- Mira, niña, si tanto te molesta, mejor lárgate.

-¡A mí no me digas niña!, ¡soy la mejor aurora de Francia!, ¡tenme respeto!

-Uy, ¿en serio?

-¡Basta, Seth!- bufó Gold-. Hay cosas más importantes que andar…- pero se cayó de golpe, venía alguien de tamaño grande corriendo.

-¡¿Chicos, están bien?!- gritó el guardabosque abrazando a los pequeños y más al ver a Seth todo desgarrado y con sangre. Todavía traía al pequeño búho.

-Si… estamos… bien…- dijo Hugo con voz asfixiada, estaba feliz de encontrar a un mayor conocido.

-O estábamos- dijo Seth irónicamente-. No me gusta que me abracen.

-Ya me dí cuenta- dijo mientras bajaba a los niños.

-Oye- volvió a hablar Seth, se había acordado de algo- ¿Dónde estabas?, no te ví en toda la semana.

- Por alguna extraña razón no pude entrar, me quedé con Grawp todo este tiempo y ahora veo un centenar de Dementores- dijo Hagrid- ¿Ustedes saben?- preguntó a la chica y al bellísimo grifo.

-Luego le explicamos- contesto Gold-. Ahora lo que importa es ayudar y meter a estos niños en un lugar seguro.

-Pero… y ¿nuestros papás?- cuestionó Lily.

- Nosotros no encargaremos- dijo Hagrid orgulloso-. Vengan los llevaré a mi casa.

.

.

.

Al fue corriendo lo más rápido posible, había salido por la puerta que estaba junto a la mesa donde comían los maestro, ahora hecha escenario. Lo bueno fue que no había muchos ex-guardianes de Azkaban. Siguió su caminó y en cuanto llegó a la estatua en forma de gárgola, vociferó la contraseña. Ésta se abrió y con zancadas grandes recorrió las escaleras de caracol. Abrió la puerta y la cerró al entrar.

-¡Profesor! ¡Profesor!- decía agitadamente.

-Tranquilízate, ¿qué sucede?

-¡Hay problemas! ¡Tiene que ir al Ministerio! ¡No hay tiempo!- decía Al desesperado.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y cerró. Era un señor robusto con bigote.

-Profesor Scott- dijo Al.

-Potter, ¿qué hace aquí?- mintió el profesor, acercándose al chico.

-No te preocupes, Jhon. Me está avisando que hay problemas y debo ir al Ministerio- comentó tranquilamente Dumbledore.

-¡Pues rápido! ¡No sólo hay Dementores, aparecieron inferis y otros seres que no hay tiempo de definir ni explicar!

-Está bien, está bien- dijo el profesor Dumbledore demostrando una pequeña chispa de preocupación-. No hay que perder los estribos, en un momento voy.

Pero antes de que pudiera ir a su otro retrato, la puerta nuevamente se abrió.

-Sectunsempra- murmuró, dejando terriblemente lastimado al profesor Scout. La varita de Al se hizo añicos y su brazo sangraba a chorros. Con mucho dolor se volteó para ver quien era el agresor. Se quedó congelado, conocía esa sonrisa apacible.

-¿Por qué?...

.

.

.

Llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid. Era más silenciosa, desde que murió Fang, su perro jabalinero.

-Quédense aquí- dijo en tono autoritario, Hagrid-. Seth, encontrarás en el estante un botiquín para curar al búho.

Y con eso, cerró la puerta y se marchó.

-Sólo nos queda esperar- dijo Hugo y se sentó en una de las grandes sillas. Lily lo imitó.

- Siempre te tomas todo tranquilamente- habló Seth mientras revolvía el estante, tenía en una mano a Silver.

-Pues que me queda- contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Espero que estén bien todos- dijo la niña subiendo las piernas a la silla.

-No creo que les pase nada- por fin Seth había encontrado el botiquín, puso a Silver en la mesita-. A James le rebota todo, no se me haría raro que también los hechizos.

- Oye, mi hermano no es presumido- defendió Lily-. Sólo tiene confianza en sí mismo.

-Eso es sinónimo de arrogante.

-¡No! Sólo para ti- atacó Lily levantándose de la silla-. Si estamos en esas, tú también.

-No lo niego- empezó a ponerle una venda a su mascota sin voltear a ver a Lily-. Lamentablemente…

-¡No digas nada!

-Lily, Lily- dijo calmadamente Hugo.

-¡Qué!- preguntó enojada Lily.

-Está bromeando- dijo al acercarse a la pelirroja.

Lily volteó a verlo, Seth no dejaba de curar a Silver.

-No creo que en este momento se ponga en ese plan-susurró Hugo en la oreja de su prima-. Nada más nos queda aguardar-repitió el chico con su cara despreocupada, al igual que su sonrisa.

.

**Fin del capitulo.**

* * *

Hola a todos, espero les guste este revolvedero de capitulo.

Es su decisión si gustan dejar un comentario, sólo necesitan apretar el botoncito de la izquierda, tarda en abrir la ventanita pero si gustan, jejejeje, serán bienvenidas.


End file.
